Amour naissant
by Rafxsulfuslovestory
Summary: Suite directe de la saison 3 de Dragons : Par delà les rives purement inventée par mes soins. La bande est à la merci des défenseurs des ailes et de Mala. Comment vont-ils s'en sortirent ? Réussiront-ils à faire de Mala leur alliée ? Harold et Astrid finiront-ils par dévoiler les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre ? Viggo s'en servira-t-il contre eux ?
1. Partie 1

**_Salut tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour pour de nouvelles aventures ! Désolée pour cette longue absence ! Mais je n'ai vraiment pas arrêté des vacances entre le boulot et les soirées..._**

 ** _Enfin bref, je suis fière de vous présentez ma nouvelle fanfiction sur Dragons et plus particulièrement_ Dragons : Par delà les rives _. Puisqu'il s'agit de la suite directe de la saison 3 ! Voilà j'avais quelques idées qui me trottaient dans la tête alors au lieu de les mettre en théorie sur le forum de Dragons, j'ai préféré les coucher sur papier histoire que ça soit plus vivant._**

 ** _Donc cette fanfiction sera assez courte, 5 ou 6 parties je dirais. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, après j'ouvrirai des requêtes afin d'écrire des OS sur des headcanons, c'est à dire des hypothèses ou tout simplement des choses sur lesquelles vous aimeriez bien me voir écrire ! Une scène spécifique que vous avez en tête par exemple sur l'univers de Dragons bien sûr. Mais je vous en reparlerai plus tard !_**

 ** _Sinon, je voulais préciser que cette fanfiction sera beaucoup axée sur la relation entre Harold et Astrid donc attendez-vous à beaucoup de romance ! De plus, faites attention parce que j'écrirai du M à un moment donné, c'est juste pour vous prévenir. Et surtout, cette histoire n'a aucun rapport avec_ Voilà qui tu es _, je fais quelque chose de totalement différent alors ne venez pas me dire : "Bah pourquoi tu mets ça ? C'est pas ce que t'avais mis dans ton autre fic ?!". Merci !_**

 ** _En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et à la prochaine !_**

* * *

 ** _Partie 1_**

 _La peur._

C'est le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit d'Harold à cet instant précis. La reine des défenseurs des ailes lui mettait littéralement le couteau sous la gorge en menaçant de l'achever, là tout de suite, sous les yeux de ses amis. Ils avaient bien essayé de la raisonner mais Mala était bornée, elle n'écoutait jamais ce que les autres avaient à lui dire et au moindre dérapage de la part de ses hôtes, elle en profitait pour déformer leurs propos. Autant dire qu'Harold Haddock IIIème du nom était en très mauvaise posture face à cette reine de la manipulation.

Au moment où la reine remit son épée en arrière pour mieux viser le cou du jeune homme, celui-ci ferma les yeux, attendant sa sentence, tétanisé. Un cri retentit alors, celui d'Astrid qui scandait le nom de l'intéressé en le poussant à terre. Ils se retrouvèrent à terre l'un sur l'autre devant une Mala ayant manqué son coup et qui les dévisageait. Harold tourna la tête vers sa sauveuse, réalisant à peine ce qui venait de se passer, et elle le releva, l'entraînant avec elle en lui hurlant « Cours ! ». Il ne se fit pas prier et courut de toutes ses forces, main dans la main avec Astrid. Les jumeaux ayant compris le message –pour une fois– se précipitèrent pour échapper aux gardes et récupérer leurs dragons. Ils les sifflèrent et Krokmou, Tempête et tous les autres arrivèrent sur le champ. Les défenseurs des ailes n'eurent le temps de ne prononcer aucune parole que déjà les dragonniers étaient hauts dans le ciel.

– C'est loin d'être fini Harold Haddock, je te retrouverai et je te tuerai de mes propres mains ! J'en fais le serment ! hurla néanmoins Mala.

Harold tourna une dernière fois la tête en direction de l'île qui devenait de plus en plus petite au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en éloignaient. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Astrid en s'approchant d'elle pour voler à son niveau.

– Astrid… commença-t-il.

– Oui ?

– Merci.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement. Il lui rendit son sourire mais son visage changea d'expression lorsqu'il remarqua que du sang s'écoulait du haut de l'oreille de son interlocutrice.

– Mais… Tu saignes ! s'écria Harold.

Astrid toucha brièvement son oreille du bout des doigts puis frotta le sang imprégné dans ses doigts en relevant la tête vers le jeune garçon.

– Oh ça… C'est rien.

Il se posta alors devant elle avec Krokmou.

– Non Astrid, ce n'est pas rien ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! s'écria-t-il.

– Elle allait de trancher la gorge ! renchérit-elle.

– Ça aurait pu être toi ! s'emporta-t-il.

– Mais ça n'a pas été le cas.

– Pourquoi Astrid ? Tu connaissais les risques alors pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?

La jeune femme hésita un moment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle sauvait Harold d'une mort certaine. Ils se sauvaient fréquemment l'un l'autre. Alors en quoi était-ce différent ? Le jeune homme semblait attendre une réponse autre.

– Disons que ça en valait la peine, finit-elle par répondre.

Harold la regarda, perplexe. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose quand Rustik intervint.

– Bon c'est pas tout ça mais est-ce que quelqu'un ici a un plan ?

Tout le monde se regarda, perplexes.

– Disons que la situation est assez délicate maintenant qu'on s'est enfui… intervint Varek.

Harold se gratta le menton tout en réfléchissant.

– Tu as raison Varek mais on ne peut pas les abandonner comme ça, il faut qu'on les aide à récupérer l'Eruptodon.

La tête d'Astrid vira brusquement dans la direction du jeune homme.

– T'es pas sérieux ? Ils ont essayé de nous tuer ! Et toi, tu veux les aider ?

– Astrid, si on ne fait rien, c'est leur île toute entière qui est en danger !

– Il a raison Astrid, on ne peut pas les laisser comme ça. En plus, avec un peu de chance, leur reine nous sera reconnaissante d'avoir sauvé son peuple, remarqua Ingrid.

Le regard de la jeune fille passa de sa meilleure amie à son meilleur ami successivement. Elle râla.

– J'y crois pas… Vous pensez encore qu'on peut s'allier à ces gens ?!

– Et bien c'est-à-dire que…

– Oui, acquiesça la brune en croisant les bras.

La blonde poussa alors un long soupir d'exaspération.

– Très bien ! Allons chercher cet Eruptodon !

– D'accord mais où ça ? Viggo peut être n'importe où maintenant ! s'exclama Varek.

Harold regarda alors son ami, un sourire en coin.

– En fait, pas exactement. Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin et il est forcément allé de l'autre côté de la limite de l'archipel, là où nous n'étions pas censés aller.

– En plus, je crois me rappeler que Johann nous avait dit qu'il se rendait à un de ses marchés aux dragons, ajouta Ingrid.

– Oui, je m'en souviens ! C'était le marché de Pödje si je ne m'abuse ? renchérit Varek.

– Oui c'est ça ! Bien joué Varek, lança Ingrid en direction de l'intéressé.

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement.

– Dans ce cas, c'est là qu'on va, déclara Harold.

Ils s'envolèrent à toute allure vers la direction de Pödje du côté de la limite qui leur était interdit. Pendant la traversée, Kranedur ne put s'empêcher d'harceler les autres dragonniers avec ses questions dénuées de sens.

– Nan mais est-ce que je suis le seul à me demander de ce qu'on va faire de cet Eruptodon quand on l'aura retrouvé ? demanda Kranedur.

– Et bien, je pense qu'on va le ramener à Mala… pour sauver son île… répondit Harold, un peu déboussolé par l'intervention du jumeau.

Cependant, la réponse donnée par le jeune homme ne semblait par satisfaire le jeune Thorston. Bien au contraire, il insista.

– Mais pourquoi on fait ça ? C'est vrai quoi, normalement j'adore les explosions, les combats tout ça mais là à quoi ça va nous servir que son île soit sauvée à l'autre reine là ?

La bande se regarda dans les yeux, sans comprendre. En faisait-il exprès ? Kognedur intervint alors pour faire face au manque de lucidité de son frère.

– T'es idiot ou quoi ? Il faut qu'on s'allie à Mala pour battre Viggo ! Et pour ça, on a besoin de gagner sa confiance abruti !

– Ouais je comprends tout ça mais à supposé que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'ils arrivèrent au dessus de la flotte de Viggo.

– Viggo… lâcha Harold.

– L'Eruptodon ! s'exclama Astrid. Il est là !

Ils voulurent se rapprocher des bateaux mais des flèches tirées par les navires des chasseurs de dragons les en empêchèrent.

– Ok tout le monde, on va procéder autrement parce que comme ça on va pas y arriver ! Je vous rappelle qu'il nous faut l'Eruptodon vivant ! intervint Harold.

– Comment on fait alors ? Ils sont trop nombreux ! s'exclama Varek.

– Moi et Ingrid, on va essayer de se rapprocher de l'Eruptodon pendant que toi et Astrid vous allez les tenir à distance en faisant diversion avec Rustik et les jumeaux.

– Je peux venir avec vous si tu veux Harold, proposa la blonde.

– Non Astrid, tu t'es assez mise en danger comme ça pour aujourd'hui, répliqua le jeune garçon.

– Quoi ? T'es sérieux là Harold ?

– Très sérieux.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase avec une telle profondeur qu'Astrid n'osa pas répondre et elle ne rechigna pas. Harold reprit alors la parole.

– Bon, allons-y.

Ingrid et lui s'éclipsèrent alors sur le côté de la flotte pour échapper à la vue des chasseurs de dragons. Les jumeaux demandèrent à Prout et Pète d'incendier les voiles des navires et Rustik fit de même. Varek et Astrid s'approchèrent des chaloupes pour venir enflammer leurs pontons. Cette petite diversion permit à Harold et Ingrid de se rapprocher du dragon mais lorsqu'ils descendirent sur le bateau, c'est Viggo qui les accueillit.

– Comme on se retrouve… lâcha-t-il.

– Toi…

– Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je n'avais pas anticipé ce que tu allais faire Harold ? Enfin, tu devrais savoir depuis le temps…

Il s'approcha du jeune viking.

– J'aurais toujours un temps d'avance sur toi.

A ces mots, Harold serra la mâchoire. Cependant, il la desserra lorsqu'il vit arriver quelque chose au loin.

– Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Viggo, répliqua Harold avec un sourire en coin.

En effet, Mala et ses hommes arrivaient en bon nombre en direction de la flotte des Grimborn. Viggo se retourna alors pour contempler son échec.

– C'est loin d'être fini ! cria-t-il.

Il ordonna alors à ses hommes de ne surtout pas céder et de se tenir prêts. Viggo gardait espoir et semblait même persuadé de gagner la partie, ça n'avait pas l'air de le perturber du tout. Mala ne tarda pas à débarquer sur les bateaux de celui-ci.

– A l'abordage ! hurlèrent les hommes.

Toute son armée fut alors délestée sur les navires. Les combats entre les hommes s'engagèrent alors. C'étaient des combats de corps à corps, ils étaient donc particulièrement violents et sanglants. Au milieu des ces luttes acharnées, deux figures imposantes se faisaient face. La reine des défenseurs des ailes d'un côté et de l'autre, le maître des chasseurs de dragons. Mala et Viggo se dévisageaient en silence tout en avançant l'un vers l'autre. La silhouette féminine finit par briser ce blanc bruyant.

– Nous sommes venus récupérer le Grand protecteur, annonça-t-elle sèchement.

Viggo l'observa d'un air absent, souriant narquoisement.

– C'est ce que nous allons voir…

Mala fonça alors sur lui en brandissant son sabre dans sa direction. Viggo répondit bien à son attaque qu'il contra. S'engagea alors un combat tendu entre les deux chefs de tribus. Ingrid et Harold profitèrent de ce moment d'inattention pour tenter de libérer l'Eruptodon. Ils parvinrent alors à le détacher en défaisant les liens qui le retenaient prisonnier, à l'aide d'un couteau. Il décolla et se stabilisa au-dessus du bateau pour cracher de la lave dessus. Heureusement, les deux jeunes vikings s'étaient envolés juste à temps pour ne pas être réduits en cendres. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas de Mala qui se battait toujours contre Viggo. Celui-ci, en voyant son bateau se faire grignoter par la lave visqueuse au fur et à mesure que celle-ci avançait, stoppa net la lutte qu'il avait entamé pour s'intéresser pleinement à la seule chose qui comptait vraiment pour lui à cet instant précis à savoir : sa vie. Il se précipita alors dans l'eau tandis que la stature imposante de la femme aux cheveux courts demeura immobile, pétrifiée par la peur.

– Espèce de lâche ! hurla-t-elle à son intention comme pour calmer son angoisse grandissante.

Harold et Krokmou passèrent alors par là et descendirent pour venir la chercher. Il s'avança vers elle, la main tendue, en l'invitant à grimper sur le dos du furie nocturne.

– Viens Mala, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas…

Harold lança alors un regard entendu à l'intention de son dragon qui s'approcha de lui. Il grimpa sur son dos et ils décollèrent. Elle pensa alors que les deux compères l'avaient littéralement abandonné jusqu'à ce qu'ils réapparaissent, plongeant en piqué dans sa direction. Elle n'eût pas le temps de réagir que Krokmou la saisit par les épaules en l'attrapant avec ses grosses pattes. La reine des défenseurs des ailes poussa un cri de surprise avant de se reprendre lorsqu'ils la déposèrent sur son navire. Elle adressa alors un sourire reconnaissant aux deux amis. Ils lui rendirent son sourire et s'empressèrent d'aller chercher les autres dragonniers.

– Ok tout le monde, on rentre lança Harold à l'attention de ses amis, assez fort pour qu'ils le comprennent.

Les autres acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers les bateaux de Mala. Alors qu'Harold s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, il fut interpellé par une voix familière.

– On se reverra Harold Haddock ! hurla Viggo.

Le brun retourna alors la tête.

– Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde Viggo mais en attendant, ton plan de partage tu peux te le mettre là où je pense ! répondit-il avec sans froid.

Il s'envola alors avec sa bande et ils tirèrent la flotte de Mala jusqu'à son île afin qu'ils arrivent le plus vite possible jusqu'à là-bas. Quand ils y arrivèrent enfin, l'Eruptodon avait déjà repris sa place à l'intérieur du volcan. L'île des défenseurs des ailes était sauvée.

– Je t'ai mal jugé Harold Haddock et je tiens à m'en excuser sincèrement. Toi et tes amis, vous avez sauvé la vie de mon peuple en ramenant le Grand protecteur ici. Comment pourrions-nous vous remercier ? déclara Mala, à l'intention des dragonniers, à leur arrivée sur l'île.

Ils se regardèrent tous et le futur chef prit la parole.

– Mala, j'accepte ton pardon et je ne te demanderai qu'une seule chose : une alliance. Allions-nous contre Viggo, dit-il en tendant une main amicale vers la Reine.

Celle-ci la prit volontiers en lui adressant un sourire approbateur.

– J'accepte ta requête Harold Haddock, à deux nous serons plus forts. Je vous propose donc mon hospitalité afin que vous puissiez retrouver calme et sérénité après les récents évènements. Vous pourrez loger dans les huttes près du centre de soins pour dragons.

– Marché conclu.

Les dragonniers se restaurèrent ainsi chez les défenseurs des ailes. Astrid fit soigner son oreille auprès des soigneurs de l'île sous la demande pressante d'Harold de se faire examiner. On était le soir et Harold attendait qu'Astrid sorte de chez le soigneur afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Lorsqu'elle sortit, il lui sourit en s'approchant d'elle.

– Alors ? Ça va ? la questionna-t-il.

La blonde sourit, amusée du regard inquiet que prenait son ami lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa santé.

– Tout va bien Harold. Le soigneur a refait mon bandage. La plaie n'est plus infectée. Je vais bien Harold, arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça !

Le jeune homme prit alors un air sérieux.

– Désolé Astrid… C'est juste que depuis le fléau d'Odin… Je… J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es là et que tu te portes bien. J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi… avoua-t-il.

Il paraissait s'en vouloir tellement alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher. Sans réfléchir, Astrid le prit dans ses bras en chuchotant un « Je suis là ». Harold fut surpris sur le coup puis se laissa aller à cette accolade affectueuse. Il passa alors ses bras autour de la taille d'Astrid.

– Tu sais, je pensais ce que disais quand j'ai dit qu'un monde sans toi n'aurait aucun sens… Je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi Astrid…

Il resserra alors son étreinte sur la jeune fille et celle-ci y répondit de la même façon tout en lui soufflant « Moi non plus ». Ils finirent néanmoins par se séparer.

– Bonne nuit Astrid.

La blonde sourit en secouant légèrement la tête en levant les yeux au ciel avant d'embrasser le beau brun sur la joue.

– Bonne nuit Harold.

– Attends, Astrid…prononça-t-il en la retenant par l'épaule.

Elle tourna alors la tête dans sa direction et celui-ci prit son visage entre ses mains pour venir l'embrasser sur les lèvres. A la fin du baiser, la jeune fille afficha une mine troublée, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Quand à Harold, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre. Il passa un bras derrière sa tête, gêné. Astrid recula d'un pas.

– Bonne nuit Harold.

Et elle s'enfuit vers sa hutte, mal à l'aise, laissant un Harold plus déconcerté que jamais.


	2. Partie 2

**_Coucou mes loulous ! Je vous retrouve pour cette deuxième partie que, je l'espère, vous allez apprécier ! Je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse donc à la découverte de cette nouvelle partie !_**

 ** _Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Je vous adore !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Kiss_**

* * *

 ** _Partie 2_**

Après s'être offert un repos bien mérité chez les défenseurs des ailes, les dragonniers étaient repartis chez eux, sur la Rive du dragon. Mala les avait bien accueillis néanmoins. Elle leur avait fait visiter l'île et leur avait révélé les origines de ses croyances. En effet, elle leur avait raconté qu'un jour, il y a fort longtemps, un œuf était apparu sur leur île au moment où le volcan de celle-ci était rentré en éruption pour la première fois. Un dragon avait dû le pondre ici et s'en aller. Que ne fut pas la surprise des habitants lorsqu'ils découvrirent cet œuf au petit matin. En raison des événements occurrents, ils trouvèrent tout naturel que cet objet ait été posé là pour calmer leurs maux. Ils y virent un signe des dieux. C'est pourquoi ils se mirent en tête de jeter l'œuf à l'intérieur du volcan, en guise d'offrande. Le peuple de l'île s'était alors rassemblé au sommet du volcan et après avoir prononcé des paroles rituelles, avait jeté le dit œuf au fond du volcan. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'ils s'attendaient, il ne fondit pas dans la lave visqueuse et brûlante mais explosa et un petit bébé dragon en sortit. Sa peau semblait résistante à la lave puisqu'il se baignait dedans comme dans de l'eau claire. Mais c'est ce qu'il fit ensuite qui résolut le problème des habitants. En effet, le petit dragon, affamé, se mit à manger la lave environnante et stoppa ainsi l'éruption volcanique. C'est depuis ce jour que le peuple de Mala vénère les générations d'Eruptodon qui succédèrent à ce bébé dragon qui trouve son nom dans l'éruption qu'il a arrêté et qu'il continue de contenir.

Suite à cela, Harold lui avait raconté la façon dont il avait amené son peuple à ouvrir les yeux sur les dragons tout en réglant le malentendu sur la façon dont il avait rencontré Krokmou et comment il l'avait apprivoisé. De plus, ils leur avaient enseigné des techniques de combats qu'Ingrid et Astrid étaient impatientes de mettre en pratique. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elles avaient prévu de faire dès le lendemain de leur retour à la Rive. En attendant, à leur arrivée en fin d'après midi sur leur repère, elles avaient décidé de s'exercer à leur activité fétiche : le lancer de haches.

– J'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies pas encore ta propre double hache depuis le temps ! s'exclama Ingrid.

Astrid hocha la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle se mit à rire.

– C'est sûr que j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour moi ces derniers temps ! ironisa-t-elle.

Ingrid s'approcha alors d'Astrid en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, riant de bon cœur.

– Aha c'est vrai... Mais Harold aurait pu te la faire ?

Le ton qu'Ingrid avait employé était lourd de sous-entendus. Astrid rougit légèrement.

– Non, Harold a des choses plus importantes à faire que de me fabriquer une hache...

– Hum hum... Où ça en est vous deux ? insista la brune.

La question l'avait troublée, surtout aux vues des événements récents. Elle hésitait à en parler à son amie, bien qu'elle soit au courant des sentiments de la jeune fille à l'égard du jeune viking. Face au silence de la blonde, Ingrid reprit :

– Tu me cacherais pas quelque chose ? dit-elle, les yeux plissés.

Astrid afficha une tête surprise mais au fond elle ne l'était pas tant que ça, Ingrid n'était pas sa meilleure amie pour rien.

– Bon ok… souffla-t-elle. Mais tu me promets que tu n'en parleras à personne ?

– Je le jure ! s'exclama la brune, une main levé et l'autre sur sa poitrine.

Astrid baissa alors la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils puis finit par relever la tête, le rouge aux joues.

– Harold et moi, on… On s'est embrassé…

La jeune Parenvrilles ne put se retenir de pousser un cri de joie.

– Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama Ingrid. Alors vous êtes ensemble maintenant ?

– Non…

– Comment ça non ? s'étrangla-t-elle presque.

La jeune Hofferson ne répondit rien, gênée. La jolie brune se ravisa alors et décida qu'elle s'y prendrait autrement pour savoir ce qui se tramait réellement entre ses deux amis.

– D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle. Allons plutôt préparer nos entraînements, tu veux ?

Astrid hocha la tête avec approbation et elles repartirent en direction des quartiers communs.

Bientôt vint le soir et les dragonniers rejoignirent leurs huttes respectives. Ingrid avait pris congé dans la hutte d'Astrid où elle passait désormais ses nuits.

Ainsi, les jours se succédèrent sur la Rive du dragon. Les journées étant rythmées par les patrouilles de l'île et les vols, mais c'étaient surtout les entraînements des filles qui les occupaient le plus clair de leur temps. D'ailleurs, celles-ci se passaient le rôle pour mener les exercices.

Ce jour là, c'était Ingrid qui dirigeait les opérations. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux semaines que les dragonniers pratiquaient ces exercices alors ils étaient habitués à cette routine quotidienne. La jeune femme se positionna devant l'ensemble du groupe, prête à donner ses instructions.

– Aujourd'hui : travail d'équipe. J'ai envie de vous faire travailler en coopération et ce, peu importe votre partenaire...

– On peut choisir les équipes ? demanda Varek.

La brune le considéra avec un air las puis un sourire se forma sur son visage.

– Bien sûr que non, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle... répondit-elle narquoisement.

Varek baissa la tête, déçu. Astrid lança un regard interrogateur à son amie, méfiante.

– Alors... Toi Rustik, tu iras avec Kranedur, quand à toi Varek , ce sera avec Kognedur... Ce qui signifie qu'Harold et Astrid, vous travaillerez ensemble ! s'exclama Ingrid.

La jeune femme arborait un sourire satisfait au plus grand dam de la jolie blonde. Astrid était loin de trouver ça drôle et lança un regard noir à l'intéressée. Aucun doute, elle en avait fait exprès.

– Il y a un problème Astrid ?

La jeune viking tiqua au pic adressé par la sœur de Dagur. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui pose la question. Harold posa une main sur son épaule.

– Je peux faire équipe avec Varek si tu préfères, lui proposa le jeune homme.

Astrid rougit légèrement et hocha la tête négativement, elle leva les yeux vers Ingrid.

– Il n'y a aucun problème, dit-elle posément.

Harold haussa les épaules. Ingrid reprit alors la parole, satisfaite de son coup.

– Bon alors maintenant que les équipes sont faites, je vais pouvoir vous expliquez en quoi cet entraînement va consister. Alors...

Elle marqua une pause et s'accroupit pour prendre quelque chose sur le sol, il s'agissait de cordes.

– Je vais prendre ces cordes pour vous attachez ensemble et à partir de ce moment là, vous devrez réaliser tous les exercices ensemble et en aucun cas vous ne devrez vous détacher, c'est compris ? déclara la jeune Parenvrilles.

– C'est une blague j'espère ?! s'indigna Kognedur.

– Pas le moins du monde et tu ferais mieux de t'y faire dès maintenant, ma belle, siffla Ingrid.

Harold et Astrid se lancèrent un regard, attendant la suite.

– Alors voilà comment ça va se passer : vous réaliserez un parcours élaboré par mes soins dans les bois, ici même sur la Rive. Ensuite, vous prendrez un de vos dragons pour vous dirigez vers l'île des ailes de la mort. Une fois là-bas, vous devrez passer inaperçus et ne faire plus qu'un avec la nature. Vous dormirez là-bas et vous devrez vous construire un abri. Au passage, j'ai caché une hache sur l'île... L'équipe gagnante sera celle qui me ramènera cette hache ! déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme, un sourire en coin.

– Ah ça devient intéressant... lâcha Astrid.

– Rêve pas trop Astrid, t'as aucune chance contre l'équipe Rusdur ! rétorqua Rustik.

– C'est ce qu'on verra Rustik... répliqua Astrid.

– Stop ! On se calme, c'est pas une compétition ! s'exclama Harold.

– En vérité, tu es loin du compte Harold, très loin... pouffa Ingrid.

Le jeune viking émit un soupir avant de se frapper volontairement la tempe.

Les explications ayant été promulguées, la dite compétition pouvait commencer. Ils suivirent Ingrid dans les bois à dos de dragons. Une fois là-bas, elle invita chaque équipe à s'attacher par les pieds et à s'avancer vers le parcours.

– Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous attachés à votre partenaire, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses…

Elle pointa le parcours du doigt.

– Je vais vous donner des sacs de grains que vous allez devoir transporter avec vous durant toute la durée du parcours. La course de vitesse commence maintenant, placez vous dans un couloir.

Elle déposa deux sacs devant chaque équipe et recula.

– A vos marques… débuta-t-elle.

– Je le sens pas… lâcha Harold.

– Ça va aller… tenta de le rassurer Astrid avec un sourire.

– Prêts ?

– On va vous explosez ! s'écria Kranedur.

– Dis pas de bêtises ! rétorqua sa sœur.

– Partez ! s'exclama Ingrid.

Ils s'élancèrent tous en même temps sur le parcours. Heureusement qu'ils étaient assez écartés les uns des autres pour ne pas se toucher sinon ça aurait été un carnage… Très vite, Kranedur et Rustik se retrouvèrent loin devant, suivis de près par Harold et Astrid qui avaient néanmoins du mal à les rattraper en raison de la jambe du jeune homme qui leur faisait défaut, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient accrochés au niveau des pieds.

– Je suis désolée Astrid, je peux difficilement aller plus vite… dit-il en désignant son pied métallique.

– T'inquiète pas Harold, on les rattrapera plus tard… Aide-moi plutôt à grimper, là, voilà.

Les deux amis s'entraidaient tant bien que mal, heureusement pour eux, Kognedur et Varek étaient encore loin derrière eux en raison de quelques différents…

– Dépêche-toi Varek ! T'avance à rien là ! Allez ! s'exclama la jumelle.

– Je fais ce que je peux… répondit-il tout essoufflé.

Le pauvre Varek avait du mal à soutenir la cadence imposée par le parcours d'Ingrid qui était un peu trop physique pour lui.

Harold et Astrid parvinrent enfin à la fin du parcours, après avoir grimpé dans des arbres, par-dessus des rondins de bois, sous des tunnels fait de terre et même après avoir rampé dans la boue, leurs deux sacs en main. Ils avaient pris un peu de retard mais ils pourraient le rattraper dans les airs. Ils déposèrent leurs sacs devant Ingrid puis Harold siffla Krokmou qui débarqua illico.

Ils l'enfourchèrent tous les deux et s'envolèrent à toute vitesse dans la direction de l'île des ailes de la mort.

…

– Ici ça me parait pas mal comme endroit, constata Astrid.

Ils étaient arrivés sur l'île et choisissaient un endroit pour établir leur campement.

– C'est parfait Astrid. On peut aller se baigner dans la rivière maintenant ?

La blonde pouffa de rire, ils étaient vraiment ridicules avec toute cette boue sur eux. A tel point qu'ils en perdaient toute crédibilité. Le jeune homme se mit alors à rire à son tour, il baissa la tête en la secouant, amusé.

– Allez viens, déclara-t-il en la relevant.

– Aha très drôle…

Le jeune homme se frappa de nouveau la tête, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

– Pardon, j'avais oublié…

Ils rirent de plus belle et coururent vers le ruisseau pour enfin sauter dedans. Ils s'y lavèrent même si la baignade devint très vite un jeu pour eux, d'abord à qui s'éclabousserait le plus puis à se noyer mutuellement, pendant un cours temps bien sûr. Après s'être bien amusés dans l'eau et à présent trempés jusqu'aux os, ils partirent chercher du bois pour faire du feu. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à en trouver.

Ils étaient maintenant assis, l'un à côté de l'autre, sur un tronc d'arbre, à essayer de faire du feu.

– Souffle dessus ! Voilà comme ça, émit Astrid.

La flamme avait pris, ils allaient pouvoir se sécher et se réchauffer auprès du feu ainsi que cuire les poissons qu'ils avaient tout de même réussi à prendre lors de leurs petits jeux aquatiques.

– Elle a quand même de drôles d'idées Ingrid… souffla Harold.

– C'est clair… Nous enchaîner comme ça, pour qu'elle soit sûre qu'on travaille en équipe, j'y aurais jamais pensé… Surtout que c'est assez handicapant, répondit la jeune fille.

– Désolé d'être un boulet…

– Mais non… je dis ça dans le sens où ça rend l'épreuve encore plus compliquée ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers elle.

– Alors ça ne dérange pas de te retrouver avec moi ?

Il avait dit ça en prenant un air sérieux.

– Quoi ? Non bien sûr que non. Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

– Je sais pas… Tu étais assez distante ces derniers temps.

– C'est vrai que j'ai été beaucoup prise par les entraînements à élaborer pour enseigner les techniques des défenseurs des ailes au groupe… Alors c'est peut-être pour ça que tu as eu cette impression…

– Je ne parle pas de ça Astrid… dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, rougissant légèrement.

Elle avait compris où il voulait en venir mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il reprenait déjà :

– Je veux parler de ce qui s'est passé chez les défenseurs des ailes…

Les joues d'Astrid prirent subitement une teinte rosée.

– Harold… commença-t-elle.

– Je sais bien que t'as pas envie d'en parler mais s'il te plaît Astrid, j'ai besoin de comprendre… pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça… Je veux dire, toi et moi on…

– Harold, je t'en pris, tu le sais très bien, je n'aime pas parler de ce genre de choses…

– Mais il le faut Astrid ! J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens de ton côté !

– Mais notre relation me plaît très bien telle qu'elle est maintenant…

– De quoi t'as peur ? s'étonna-t-il.

La jeune femme sortit de ses gonds à cette attaque personnelle, les Hofferson n'avaient peur de rien.

– Moi peur ? Je n'ai peur ni de rien ni de personne ! s'exclama-t-elle.

– Si, tu as peur, sinon tu parlerais.

– Mais enfin Harold, tu comprends pas que si je te dis ce que je ressens pour toi ça changera à jamais notre relation ?!

C'était sorti tout seul, Harold arbora un joli sourire en coin.

– Ça veut dire que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ?

La blonde n'eut d'autre choix que d'approuver ce qu'il disait.

– Bien sûr que je ressens quelque chose pour toi, abruti.

Il sourit de plus belle et lui prit la main.

– Alors explique-moi en quoi c'est un problème si je te dis que je ressens exactement la même chose que toi ?

Les yeux d'Astrid s'écarquillèrent de surprise à la révélation du jeune homme.

– J'ai peur de la réaction des autres, avoua finalement Astrid.

En effet, la jeune fille était terrifiée par ce que la bande allait penser d'eux mais en particulier d'elle-même, elle n'avait pas envie de passer pour une sentimentale.

– Mais on n'est pas obligé de leur dire, du moins pour l'instant, sourit le jeune garçon.

Astrid sourit à cette remarque, cette perspective lui plaisait bien. Ils allaient pouvoir vivre leur amour pleinement sans le regard des autres posé sur eux.

– D'accord, approuva-t-elle.

Ils se contemplèrent alors, les yeux dans les yeux, plongeant au plus profond de leurs âmes. Ils se dévoraient littéralement du regard l'un et l'autre. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Leurs mains se retrouvèrent accrochées au corps de l'autre bien avant qu'ils ne pensent à le faire. Ils fermèrent leurs yeux et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent puis se caressèrent pour finalement se trouver dans un baiser mutuel. Ils continuèrent de jouer avec leurs lèvres encore un petit moment avant de se regarder à nouveau. Ils se sourirent encore mais amoureusement cette fois.

La soirée se poursuivit ainsi et ils finirent par manger les poissons qu'ils avaient pêchés plus tôt dans la journée tout en discutant. Puis vint le moment d'aller se coucher, ils s'allongèrent sur l'herbe fraîche et Harold invita Astrid à venir se coller à lui. Elle s'endormit alors, la tête posée sur son torse avec lui l'entourant de son bras, après avoir prononcé très distinctement un « Je t'aime » à son intention. Ce à quoi il avait répondu : « Moi aussi je t'aime » en l'embrassant sur le front.

A leur réveil, ils avaient presque oublié l'entraînement dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

– Gente dame, bonjour, lança Harold à l'intention de la blonde lorsque celle-ci ouvrit les yeux.

– 'jour… émit Astrid, à demi-réveillée.

– Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faudrait peut-être qu'on aille chercher cette hache, qu'est-ce t'en pense ?

La jeune fille se leva subitement, tout à fait éveillée, et elle sourit à l'intéressé.

– Peut-être… Mais ça c'est si tu arrives à me courir après !

Harold, pris au dépourvu, eut du mal à la suivre dans sa course folle au début puis il finit par prendre le rythme. Devant lui, la jeune viking riait comme une gamine. Il commençait à en avoir assez alors quand ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur de la forêt, le jeune garçon la fit tomber à la renverse en la poussant. Il se retrouva alors sur elle.

– Harold ! Mais t'en as fait exprès ou quoi ? ria-t-elle.

– Oui, répondit-il, incrédule.

Elle l'observa, un sourire de coin et il se pencha pour l'embrasser plus profondément cette fois. Lorsqu'ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre, c'est là qu'ils virent quelque chose briller au soleil, c'était une hache.

– Harold ! Regarde, c'est la hache ! s'exclama Astrid.

Cependant, des voix se firent entendre de l'autre côté du buisson derrière lequel ils se trouvaient, c'étaient Varek et Kognedur. Le nouveau couple se décala alors aussi vite qu'ils le purent afin d'échapper à la vue de leurs deux amis.

– Varek ! Là ! s'écria Kognedur.

Pendant une demi-seconde, Harold et Astrid crurent qu'ils parlaient d'eux mais la jumelle parlait en fait de la hache qui était à proximité.

– On l'a trouvé Varek ! On l'a trouvé !

– Ouais ! Super !

– A nous la récompense ! Allez, viens !

Elle entraîna Varek avec elle et ils s'éloignèrent de l'endroit où se tenaient les deux jeunes gens.

– On l'a échappé belle... soupira Astrid.

Harold la considéra d'un air amusé et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Une fois de retour sur la Rive, Ingrid félicita les deux vainqueurs après que tout le monde ait pu se libérer de son partenaire.

– J'y crois pas ! Nous battu par eux ! gémit Rustik.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? L'équipe Vadur est la meilleure ! Mouhaha ! le nargua Kognedur.

Il poussa un long soupir d'exaspération.

La compétition avait semblé également rapproché Varek et Kognedur au grand regret d'Ingrid qui s'en voulut de les avoir mis ensemble tous les deux. De plus, cela permit à Harold et Astrid de ne pas être découverts puisqu'Ingrid se préoccupait plus de cette histoire que de la leur.

Les deux adolescents n'avaient peut-être pas remporté cette compétition mais ce qu'ils avaient gagné valait bien plus que toutes les haches du monde.

Les jours se succédèrent à la Rive du dragon et Harold et Astrid devenaient de plus en plus proches à chaque nouvel entraînement. Ils se voyaient à présent en cachette régulièrement et Ingrid était la seule à être au courant de leur relation. Astrid avait fini par lui dire. Au moins, comme ça, elle les aidait à préserver leur petit secret.

– Ce soir chez moi, après la tombée de la nuit ? demanda Harold à Astrid.

– Pas de problème, répliqua la jolie blonde en l'embrassant sur le nez. A toute à l'heure.

Elle s'envola sur le dos de tempête, laissant un Harold plus heureux que jamais.


	3. Partie 3

**_Salut tout le monde ! Ça va ? Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ? Bon, j'espère que non et je pense que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre encore bien fournie en terme d'Hiccstrid !_**

 ** _J'ai cependant un peu changé la formule en adoptant le point de vue d'Astrid à la place du général. J'espère que ça ne perturbera pas votre lecture. Vous comprendrez pour quoi à la fin (Attention rated Ma)._**

 ** _Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et donnez-moi vos impressions !_**

 ** _A bientôt !_**

* * *

 ** _Partie 3_**

– T'as tout ce qu'il te faut ? demandai-je.

– Oui c'est bon ! assura Ingrid.

Elle prit son sac et s'avança hors de ma hutte pour venir me rejoindre.

– Ah Astrid… J'arrive toujours pas à croire que je vais passer Snoggletog avec vous sur Beurk ! s'exclama la jolie brune.

– Moi non plus ! J'ai tellement hâte ! renchéris-je.

– Et moi donc !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les quartiers communs où les autres nous attendaient tout en discutant.

– Sinon, tu sais ce que tu vas offrir à Harold ? me lança Ingrid d'un air taquin.

Je lui jetai un vague coup d'œil avant de secouer la tête.

– Jamais tu t'arrêtes toi, hein ?

Pour toute réponse, elle me tira la langue accompagnée d'un clin d'œil. Puis d'un seul coup, une voix s'éleva de la salle commune :

– Kogne ! Krane ! Stop ! Ça suffit avec vos bêtises ! Il est hors de question d'amener Smidvarg et toute sa bande sur Beurk ! Détachez-les immédiatement ! hurla Harold.

– Mais Harold, on peut pas les laisser tous seuls aussi longtemps ! Ils vont être perdus sans nous ! gémit Kranedur.

– En plus ils auraient fait un super attelage ! renchérit Kognedur.

Harold les regarda en se massant le haut du nez.

– Je rêve…

– Allez, faites ce qu'a dit Harold, intervint Varek.

Les jumeaux le regardèrent puis sous l'agacement des deux amis, finirent par céder, non sans peine, et ils s'exécutèrent.

– Ah les filles, vous êtes là ! s'exclama Varek lorsqu'il vit arriver les deux meilleures amies que nous étions.

Harold releva subitement la tête et un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il m'aperçut.

– Astrid… dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Ingrid lança alors un regard à Varek, l'invitant à nous laisser seuls.

– Bon bah nous on va aller s'occuper des jumeaux ! informa Ingrid.

– Ouais merci… Allez voir où en est Rustik aussi tant que vous y êtes !

– Pas de problème Harold !

Ils s'éclipsèrent alors et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls tous les deux. Je passai alors mes deux mains derrière son cou tout en approchant mon visage du sien et je l'embrassai à pleine bouche.

– Tu m'as manqué… susurrai-je.

Harold eut un petit rire.

– Tu sais, ça remonte à pas si longtemps la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu…

Je souris.

– Je suis tellement contente qu'on s'offre enfin un peu de vacances !

– Ouais c'est vrai qu'on en a bien besoin, surtout vu le niveau de concentration de la bande ces derniers temps…

– Harold… Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, on est tes soldats mais on est aussi des êtres humains et on a une limite, et quand cette limite est dépassée, on a besoin de reprendre des forces pour travailler.

– Ouais tu as raison.

Je lui relevai le menton.

– Et surtout, je veux que tu oublies toute cette histoire pendant nos vacances. Concentre-toi essentiellement sur les bons moments qu'on va passer, d'accord ? insistai-je.

Il soupira devant mon air déterminé.

– D'accord…

Je posai alors une main sur son épaule en lui souriant.

C'est là que Rustik et les jumeaux arrivèrent, suivis d'Ingrid et de Varek.

– Bon on y va ou quoi ? s'impatienta Rustik.

Harold, qui avait pris ma main entre les siennes, me la lâcha délicatement de sorte qu'elles se séparent dans une caresse, tout en m'adressant un sourire tendre.

– Si tout le monde est prêt, on va pouvoir y aller, lança-t-il en se tournant vers le groupe.

La bande acquiesça et nous enfourchâmes nos montures pour nous envoler dans la direction de Beurk.

…

– Le voilà ! s'exclama Stoïk en voyant arriver son fils.

Nous descendîmes alors de nos dragons pour venir le rejoindre sur la grande place. Le chef saisit Harold dans ses bras avant de le serrer très fort contre lui.

– Bienvenue chez toi, Fils.

Nous fûmes accueillis en vrais héros sur notre île, de vrais invités privilégiés. C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'était pas rentré à la maison… Un banquet avait été organisé pour notre retour et tout le village en profita. Ça faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas fait la fête comme ça ! Nous finîmes cette soirée que très tard dans la nuit.

Les journées poursuivirent leur fil et étaient rythmées entre les banquets, les sorties en douce avec Harold et les préparations pour Snoggletog. Ça me faisait penser que je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de cadeau pour Harold… Qu'offrir à quelqu'un qui a tout ? Car il est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'Harold n'avait pas et il aimait ce qui lui était utile mais la plupart du temps, lorsqu'il avait vraiment besoin de quelque chose, il se le fabriquait lui-même… Alors à quoi bon ? J'allais devoir me creuser la tête si je voulais vraiment lui trouver un cadeau digne de ce nom. Mais ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que j'allais pouvoir y penser… En effet, on avait décidé de sortir faire un peu de luge dans les hautes plaines couvertes de neige avec la bande. On allait bien s'amuser et ça nous remonterait un peu le moral en l'absence de nos dragons. Car oui, ceux-ci étaient partis il y a de ça deux jours pour accomplir leur devoir annuel de maternité.

Ce fut donc le cœur un peu lourd que nous nous rendîmes dans les hautes pleines de Beurk pour nous amuser un peu dans la neige.

– Le dernier arrivé est un vieux poisson pourri ! cria Kognedur.

Tout le monde se mit alors à courir pour la rattraper sauf Harold qui restait derrière :

– C'est pas une course de vitesse !

Je pouffai de rire, après toutes ces années, il avait encore du mal à accepter que la compétition entre nous intervienne dans tout ce que l'on entreprenait. Ingrid remporta finalement la course contre une Kognedur énervée.

– Allez Kogne, c'est pas si grave… tenta de la rassurer Ingrid.

La jumelle pesta furieusement et lui envoya une boule de neige en plein dans la figure :

– A qui le dis-tu !

– Tu veux te la jouer comme ça ? Très bien.

Elle lui lança à son tour une boule de neige. S'organisa alors une grande bataille de boule de neige entre nous et très vite, les filles prirent pour cible les garçons et inversement. Jamais je n'avais autant ri de toute ma vie. On s'éclatait à envoyer des tonnes de boules de neige tels des projectiles tout en se protégeant derrière les petits murs de neiges qu'on construisait au fur et à mesure de la partie. Je m'acharnais bien évidemment sur Harold et lui aussi.

– Allez les filles, sortez un peu de votre mur de glace ! s'exclama Harold.

– Tu parles, elles ont trop la trouille de sortir ! renchérit Kranedur.

Là, Ingrid, Kognedur et moi sortîmes de notre cachette en bombardant les gars de boules de neiges qu'on était en train de préparer depuis toute à l'heure. Ils se mirent alors à courir dans toutes les directions et je pris Harold en chasse. Il n'avait pas de munition sur lui alors j'allais pouvoir lui mettre la misère d'autant plus que je courrais plus vite que lui.

– Astrid, arrête ! Astrid ! protesta-t-il.

J'eus un fou rire, il me faisait trop rire à me supplier comme ça. Il n'en pouvait plus et avançait de moins en moins vite, je finis par me jeter sur lui, explosée de rire et à bout de souffle.

– AH ! Astrid ! grogna-t-il.

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de rire, il finit par s'y mettre aussi tout en me serrant contre lui alors que nous étions étalés dans la neige. Nous finîmes par nous stopper mais alors que je m'apprêtai à me relever, il me saisit la main et me refit tomber sur lui sans me lâcher.

– Laisse-moi partir ! gémis-je tout en rigolant.

– Non, dit-il en se retenant de rire.

– Harold !

– Tu as été une vilaine fille…

Avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir, il nous avait fait rouler dans la neige de sorte qu'il se retrouve au-dessus de moi, ses mains saisissant les miennes pour que je ne bouge pas.

– Et maintenant, tu es à moi… dit-il en m'embrassant sur le nez.

– Espèce d'abruti… soufflai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils puis se pencha davantage sur moi, lâchant mes mains pour venir les placer derrière ma tête qu'il releva vers lui. Il ferma alors les yeux et son visage s'approcha du mien, ses lèvres trouvant les miennes et on s'embrassa.

– Harold ! Astrid !

J'en avais presque oublié que les autres étaient là ! Harold m'aida à me relever et on se rendit compte qu'on était loin du groupe. On avait pratiquement descendu toute la vallée alors que les autres étaient restés en haut. On commença à remonter la pente mais Harold, qui était devant moi, glissa avec son pied métallique et m'entraîna avec lui dans sa chute. On dévala alors à vitesse grand V ce qu'on venait à peine de monter. Et alors qu'on pensait s'arrêter d'un moment à l'autre, je sentis la neige comme céder sous notre poids. Nous eûmes à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il nous arrivait que nous nous retrouvâmes encore étalés l'un sur l'autre dans une crevasse qui faisait trois fois notre taille. Nous nous relevâmes et nous commençâmes à appeler les autres pour qu'ils viennent nous sortir de là mais nous étions trop loin pour qu'ils n'entendent ne serait-ce qu'un son de notre voix.

– Il faut qu'on se rapproche du haut de la crevasse pour qu'ils nous entendent ! m'exclamai-je.

– Oui d'accord mais comment on s'y prend ? demanda Harold, incrédule.

– Fais-moi la courte échelle imbécile !

Il s'agenouilla alors et mit sa main droite en dessous la gauche pour que j'y prenne place. J'avançai alors et positionnai mes pieds dans ses mains. Il me fit alors monter d'un seul coup. Je commençai alors à crier « Au secours » pour que les autres daignent se déplacer pour nous venir en aide mais j'eu à peine le temps de dire ça trois fois que déjà Harold céda sous mon poids. A notre grande surprise, nous ne fîmes pas que nous étaler parterre une nouvelle fois dans notre chute mais nous glissâmes sur la glace avant de tomber dans une nouvelle crevasse encore plus profonde que la précédente. Je poussai un cri en m'effondrant sur Harold.

– Mince Astrid, ça va ? s'empressa-t-il de me demander.

Je me redressai subitement.

– Ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu t'étais empêché de contempler mon ravissant postérieur… dis-je sèchement.

Il secoua la tête, l'air offusqué.

– Jamais je n'aurais osé.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, arborant un sourire en coin.

– Bien sûr…

Je m'approchai de lui pour l'aider à se relever.

– Ça te rappelle pas quelque chose tout ça ? lança Harold.

Je souris. Il faisait allusion à un hiver où, après avoir fait la course avec nos dragons, une avalanche s'était déclarée et nous avions fini dans une crevasse avec nos dragons. Nous nous étions pris dans les bras instinctivement ce jour-là.

– Si, fis-je. Sauf que nos dragons ne sont pas là pour nous sortir d'ici…

– Je peux me féliciter d'avoir pensé à prendre ça avec moi ce matin alors.

Il désigna son épée de feu.

– Je le crois pas, tu as amené ton brasier ici ? m'étonnai-je.

Il acquiesça de la tête puis se dirigea vers l'extrémité de la cavité en me prenant la main. A l'aide de son épée, il dessina une porte dans le mur de glace que nous poussâmes ensuite pour nous frayer un chemin. Nous continuâmes ainsi dans ce sens jusqu'à sortir complètement des couloirs de glace pour finalement nous retrouver dans les souterrains de Beurk.

– Bien joué ! m'exclamai-je, reconnaissant ces lieux familiers.

En effet, nous nous étions beaucoup entraînés dans ces souterrains creusés par les murmures mortels aux débuts de l'académie de dragons. Décidément, toute cette aventure ravivait pas mal de vieux souvenirs en moi.

– A quoi tu penses ? me demanda Harold, m'interrompant dans mes pensées.

Je lui souris, ma main était toujours entrelacée dans la sienne.

– Oh rien… Je me disais juste que tous ces endroits… Ils me rappellent le temps où on était encore des adolescents insouciants qui rêvaient de changer le monde… finis-je par avouer, un pincement au cœur. Un temps où on n'avait pas d'adversaire redoutable à affronter, conclus-je.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me rendait si émotive d'un coup. Harold me prit dans ses bras tout en me caressant les cheveux.

– Je suis certain que toute cette histoire prendra bientôt fin Astrid.

Il se recula légèrement pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

– En attendant, tenons-nous en à ce que tu m'as dit avant de partir sur Beurk : on se concentre sur les bons moments, dit-il en souriant, le nez rougi par le froid.

Il était vraiment trop mignon. Et dire que j'étais en train de faire exactement l'opposé de ce que je nous avais prescrit !

– Oui tu as raison, acquieçai-je. Vivons l'instant présent.

Nous poursuivîmes alors notre route dans les souterrains de Beurk à profiter de ce bon moment lui et moi.

Cette petite mésaventure nous avait occupé une bonne partie de l'après-midi alors quand on retrouva enfin le chemin du village, la nuit était déjà tombée. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le Grand Hall pour nous installer à manger avec tout le monde, la bande se rua vers nous.

– Par Thor, vous êtes rentrés ! s'exclama Varek, soulagé.

– Mais où est-ce que vous étiez passé ? demanda Rustik.

– On vous a cherché partout ! s'indigna Kognedur.

– On s'est inquiété de ne pas vous voir rentrer ! intervint Ingrid.

– Non c'est faux, moi je me suis pas inquiété, lâcha Kranedur.

Les autres lui lancèrent un regard noir.

– Tu veux que je te rappelle la scène que tu as faite quand on les cherchait mais qu'on ne les trouvait pas ? le questionna sa sœur. Il a imaginé tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables à votre sujet !

Elle tenta d'imiter son frère :

– « Ah mais si on ne les revoyait jamais ? » « Si ça se trouve ils ont été kidnappé par Viggo ! » « Ou peut être bien que les dragons les ont emmené avec eux ! ».

– Bon ok, je me suis inquiété, c'est vrai… avoua finalement le jumeau.

Harold et moi nous mîmes alors à rire de bon cœur et bientôt toute la bande se joignit à nous dans cet éclat général. Puis à table, nous leur avions raconté la façon dont nous étions tombés dans cette crevasse et comment on avait réussi à en sortir. La soirée poursuivit son fil et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien autour d'un bon festin.

Arriva finalement le soir tant attendu de Snoggletog. Tout le village s'était donné à fond pour organiser le plus gros banquet de toute l'année. Il y avait de jolies guirlandes accrochées un peu partout entre les huttes ainsi que le grand arbre orné de boucliers et de décorations en tout genre qui trônait au milieu de la grande place. Les enfants modelaient des dragons dans la neige en attendant leur retour. L'ambiance était tout de même à tendance festive, c'étaient les rares moments où les gens du village ne se battaient pas pour profiter des moments passés en groupe.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la Grande salle accompagnée d'Ingrid, celle-ci fut impressionnée par les décorations de celle-ci.

– Et bah si je m'attendais à ça ! s'exclama-t-elle. Heureusement qu'on s'est faite toutes belles pour l'occasion sinon on aurait fait tâche !

Il est vrai que pour une fois, j'avais fait attention à mon apparence. J'étais habillée d'une longue tunique rouge, qui traînait par terre, ornée d'une ceinture dorée et rouge qui allait de ma taille jusqu'à mes pied. Ingrid quand à elle, était vêtue d'une longue tunique violette semblable à la mienne mais avec une ceinture dorée et mauve, elle avait même laissé ses cheveux ébènes détachés. Ingrid m'observa un instant en souriant.

– Tu es magnifique Astrid, je suis sûre qu'Harold va adorer !

Je rougis légèrement, je n'avais pas l'habitude de porter des robes.

– N'exagère pas Ingrid… Il ne va même pas s'en rendre compte…

– Tu rigoles j'espère ? Je n'ai pas passé deux heures cet après midi à t'élaborer cette coiffure pour rien ! s'indigna-t-elle. D'ailleurs je suis assez fière du rendu final…

En effet, Ingrid avait passé l'après-midi à essayer d'inventer une nouvelle coiffure pour mes cheveux. Et elle y était parvenue, malgré mes goûts très restrictifs. Elle avait fini par opter pour une tresse assez simple au final. En fait, elle avait gardé la petite tresse que je faisais partir du haut du crâne pour tresser mes cheveux avec comme une mèche à part entière et les avait fait coïncider en une longue tresse faite sur le côté gauche de ma tête. C'était assez joli à vrai dire et puis ça me changeait, j'avais l'air plus mature comme ça.

Toute la bande finit par arriver dans la grande salle, on se fit complimentées sur nos accoutrements et cela me fit plaisir. Cependant, je ne voyais toujours pas Harold arriver et cela m'inquiétait. Je finis par dire à Ingrid que j'allais aller le chercher quand celui-ci arriva finalement, vêtu d'une magnifique tunique verte de la couleur de ses yeux, une ceinture marron lui entourant la taille et une petite fourrure sur les épaules. Je courus alors le rejoindre, il avait l'air préoccupé.

– Astrid ! s'exclama-t-il, gêné.

– Je commençais à m'inquiéter…

– Oui… Je sais, je suis désolé. J'ai été retenu par mon père…

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harold ?

Voyant que j'avais deviné son trouble, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si quelque chose le tracassait.

– C'est rien Astrid…

– Tu me la fais pas à moi Harold.

Il soupira.

– Bon, très bien mais promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver.

Je fronçai les sourcils mais finit par acquiescer.

– Ok…

– En fait mon père m'a parlé de toi aujourd'hui parce qu'il se posait des questions sur la nature de notre relation, tout ça… Et il se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose, enfin il n'en était pas sûr mais… Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on a beaucoup parlé et il en est arrivé à la conclusion que toi et moi on…

– On ? l'incitai-je à poursuivre.

Il prit alors une grande inspiration.

– Bon ok Astrid, ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que mon père sait pour nous deux.

J'eus un moment de recul sur le coup. C'était quand même le chef de Beurk. Stoïk la Brute était au courant de ma relation avec son fils ! Je finis par me reprendre avant de céder à la panique, ce n'était pas si grave au fond, Stoïk était le père d'Harold après tout donc il était normal qu'il lui en parle.

– Ça va Astrid ? finit par me demander Harold, voyant que je ne réagissais pas.

– Oui. Oui ça va, c'est normal que tu lui en parles, c'est ton père.

– Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ? Parce qu'on avait dit qu'on gardait ça secret alors j'avais pensé que…

Je pris sa tête entre mes mains en souriant.

– Arrêtes Harold, c'est bon je te dis.

Il sourit alors à son tour et me fit tourner dans ses bras.

– Mais dis-moi, tu es très belle ce soir. J'adore ta nouvelle coiffure.

– Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Nous nous sourîmes une nouvelle fois avant d'aller rejoindre les autres.

La musique celtique qui retentissait dans la Grande salle coïncidait parfaitement avec l'état d'esprit des villageois. Tous étaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur de se retrouver communément autour de ce grand festin qu'était celui de Snoggletog. Mais c'était également l'occasion pour les jeunes gens de danser. En effet, cela faisait un moment que nous avions fini de manger et nous buvions du cidre tout en discutant joyeusement entre nous.

D'un seul coup, Harold avala le restant de son verre cul-sec et le posa avec vigueur sur la table puis, m'attrapant la main me demanda : « Tu danses ? ». Il m'avait tellement prise au dépourvu que je restai muette devant sa proposition. Il dût prendre ce silence pour un « oui » puisqu'il m'entraîna avec lui dans la foule de villageois qui dansaient au rythme de cette musique traditionnelle.

– Mais je ne sais pas danser… lui intentai-je.

– Et c'est à moi que tu dis ça ? dit-il en désignant sa jambe métallique.

Je pouffai de rire et finis par me prendre au jeu. Mes deux mains entrelacées dans les siennes, nous jouions avec nos pieds. Nous finîmes par y prendre goût et bientôt tout le village créa une grande ronde dans laquelle nous fûmes pris pour danser tous ensemble. On se tenait tous par les petits doigts et on les levait puis les baissait tout en faisant des petits pas chassés en tournant tous ensemble. Finalement, nous dansâmes encore un petit moment avant de retourner auprès des autres.

Lorsqu'il arriva minuit, Harold et moi étions dehors à prendre l'air, juste devant la porte du Grand Hall. Il eut un décompte et à zéro, tout le monde se souhaita un « Joyeux Snoggletog » en criant, en s'embrassant et en se prenant dans leurs bras. Gueulfor passa par là et, nous voyant tous les deux, leva les yeux vers ce qui se trouvait accroché au-dessus nous et reporta son attention sur nous en nous faisant de gros yeux. Nous levâmes alors instantanément le regard et on comprit alors quand on constata ce dont il s'agissait : du gui. Gueulfor s'éclipsa alors et Harold s'approcha de moi, me prit par la taille et vint me déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que nous étions tranquillement posés à discuter de tout et de rien avec notre groupe, Harold se leva pour nous quitter en expliquant qu'il était fatigué et qu'il allait se coucher. Etant en pleine conversation avec Ingrid, je n'eus même pas le temps de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit qu'il était déjà parti sans que je m'en rende compte.

– Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? m'interpela la brune. Va le rejoindre !

– Quoi mais t'es pas sérieuse ?

– Astrid…

Je soupirai, elle était incorrigible.

– Allez bonne nuit tout le monde, à demain ! m'exclamai-je avant de courir après Harold.

Je finis par le rattraper avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui. Je mis une main sur son épaule.

– Alors comme ça on part sans me dire au revoir ? fis-je.

– Astrid ? Oh je suis désolé, tu avais l'air de bien parler avec Ingrid alors j'ai pas voulu vous déranger toutes les deux…

Je souris en secouant la tête et il me rendit mon sourire. Il me prit la main.

– Tu viens dormir à la maison ce soir ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

– Je sais pas Harold… C'est pas comme quand on est sur la Rive… Là il y a ton père…

C'est vrai que j'aimais dormir avec lui dans sa hutte quand nous étions sur la Rive mais sur Beurk, ça n'était pas la même chose.

– Tu oublies qu'il est déjà au courant pour nous deux.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié…

Il me regarda, intensément, attendant ma réponse.

– Roh et puis zut ! C'est Snoggletog ! me décidai-je.

Il éclata de rire et nous courûmes jusqu'à chez lui main dans la main.

Nous étions à présent couchés, l'un contre l'autre, dans son petit lit, nous réchauffant mutuellement. Il avait passé son bras autour de ma taille pour me maintenir contre lui et j'avais mis mes mains sur son bras. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration dans mon dos.

D'un seul coup, je le sentis bouger pour venir se placer au-dessus de moi à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Il se pencha alors pour m'embrasser sur les lèvres doucement puis nous entrouvrîmes nos bouches pour laisser libre cours à nos langues qui ne tardèrent pas à s'entremêler, à se chercher et à se confondre en un baiser ardent. Nous allâmes chercher plus profondément le plaisir dans la bouche de l'autre en intensifiant cette embrassade passionnelle qui dura encore un petit moment durant lequel les caresses de nos deux langues et notre forte respiration se confondaient en un mélange exquis. La main d'Harold se montra subitement aventureuse, passant de mon bas-ventre jusque sous ma culotte, effleurant mes poils pubiens au passage, pour venir caresser mon sexe. On continua de s'embrasser puis il retira sa main et arrêta notre baiser pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je le regardai alors et je retirai mon haut. On se réembrassa et il me demanda ensuite de retirer mon bas donc je tirai sur mes leggings et ma culotte pour les retirer dans un même mouvement tout en le regardant. Il m'embrassa de nouveau avant de retirer son haut à son tour. Il descendit ensuite sa tête sur mon ventre et posa ses doigts sur un point sensible de mon sexe qu'il commença à caresser un petit peu avant de me pénétrer avec ses doigts. Il fit des va et vient avec ceux-ci d'abord tout doucement puis il me demanda si j'aimais ça. Je lui répondis « Oui… Très… ». Il prit alors confiance et il alterna en me caressant mon point sensible et en me pénétrant avec ses doigts de plus en plus vite. Je poussai des petits cris, des « Ah… » de satisfaction tant ce qu'il faisait était pour moi une sensation nouvelle et agréable. Il déposa également quelques baisers appuyés au niveau de mon entrejambe. Il continua ensuite ces enchaînements et plus ça allait et plus c'était bon. Alors il me demanda si j'en voulais encore et je répondis que oui. Harold me fit alors rouler sur son lit pour qu'on échange de place, j'étais à présent sur lui. Il me pénétra encore avec deux doigts par devant et l'on s'embrassait en même temps, ce qui était très plaisant. Enfin, nous finîmes par retrouver nos places initiales et il me demanda de retirer le bandeau qui cachait ma poitrine. Je m'exécutai et il vint toucher mes seins avec prudence puis il les embrassa successivement pendant que je lui déposais des baisers sur le visage. Il finit par venir sucer mon téton gauche pendant que mes mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux et que je lui mordillais l'oreille.

Il releva alors la tête de ma poitrine et m'embrassa de nouveau avant de me demander si je voulais qu'on aille plus loin. Pour toute réponse, je lui demandai de retirer son bas. Il s'exécuta. On s'embrassa encore et je sentis quelque chose de dur se frotter de tout son long sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Je compris qu'il s'agissait de son sexe. Il finit par le faire descendre un peu et son bout vint caresser l'entrée de mon sexe.

– Tu es prête ?

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête et il s'enfonça en moi lentement. Nous retînmes tous les deux notre respiration puis il commença à bouger. Il se pencha sur moi et nous nous embrassâmes avidement pendant qu'il réalisait ce que j'appelais ses "dedans-dehors" et que j'accompagnai chacun des ses mouvement comme lorsqu'il le faisait avec ses doigts sauf que c'était beaucoup plus fort. Nous poursuivîmes ainsi nos ébats, lui sur moi, nous embrassant, avec ces mouvements de va et viens de plus en plus intenses et rapides, encore quelques instants avant de nous effondrer, submergés par les spasmes qui nous avait animé durant toute la durée de cet acte consenti, repus et satisfaits.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, à peine remise des émotions d'hier soir. Je constatai qu'Harold n'était pas dans son lit avec moi. Je voulus alors me lever mais je me rendis compte que j'étais encore nue sous les draps et j'avais beau cherché, je ne retrouvai pas ma petite culotte. Je saisis alors le haut d'Harold qui était parterre et l'enfilai, il arrivait à la limite de mes fesses, ça ferait l'affaire.

Je descendis alors en bas et découvrit mon petit ami, tout sourire, un objet caché derrière son dos.

– Qu'est-ce que… ?

– Joyeux Snoggletog Astrid ! s'exclama-t-il en me tendant l'objet qu'il avait derrière son dos.

Je restai stupéfaite devant mon cadeau.

– J'y crois pas Harold… Tu as fait cette double-hache pour moi ?

– Je savais que tu en voulais une depuis longtemps alors…

Je lui sautai dans les bras.

– Oh Harold merci ! Merci infiniment !

– De rien, c'est normal…

Je me rendais subitement compte de quelque chose; avec tout ce qui nous était arrivé, j'avais oublié une chose essentielle : son cadeau !

– Oh non… Quelle idiote je fais… Je n'ai même pas de cadeau pour toi… Je suis vraiment désolée Harold…

Je baissai la tête, honteuse. Il me la releva et sourit tout en déclarant :

– Astrid, la nuit que j'ai passé avec toi vaut bien plus que tous les cadeaux du monde…

Il avait dit ça avec tellement de sincérité, ça me touchait énormément. Je plaçai alors mes bras derrière son cou et l'embrassai fiévreusement. Il me saisit les fesses, se rendant compte que je n'avais pas de culotte et dit :

– Il est vrai que vos fesses sont magnifiques mademoiselle Hofferson, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les montrer à tout le monde !

Je lui donnai alors un coup de poing dans les côtes, comme au bon vieux temps, et nous éclatâmes de rire. La porte s'ouvrit sur notre bonne humeur matinale. Cependant, la tête qui en sortit n'avait pas aussi bonne mine que nous.

– Ingrid ?

Elle avait l'air apeurée comme si quelque chose la tracassait. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal sinon elle aurait forcément formulé quelques sous-entendus mais là, rien. Je m'approchai d'elle.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ingrid ?

Elle nous regarda successivement puis, d'une main tremblante, tendit un papier.

– C'est une lettre de Dagur…


	4. Partie 4

**_Salut tout le monde !_**

 ** _Oui je sais ce que vous allez me dire : "Mais où est-ce que t'étais passée pendant tout ce temps ?!"_**

 ** _Alors premièrement, je tiens à m'excuser parce que je conçois que votre attente a due être interminable depuis octobre... Pardonnez-moi je vous en prie, c'est juste que depuis octobre j'ai eu des examens, des dossiers à rendre, d'autres examens et là je viens seulement de sortir de mes partiels ! Alors je viens de passer 3 jours non-stop à vous concocter ce très long chapitre qui est également le dernier de cette petite fanfiction. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez car j'y ait vraiment mis tous mon cœur et toute mon énergie !_**

 ** _J'ai ré-adopté le point de vue général pour cet ultime chapitre comme pour les deux premiers ! Vous allez le voir également, ce dernier chapitre contient également toutes mes théories les plus folles pour ce qui pourrait arriver pour le final de Dragons : Par delà les rives._**

 ** _Alors surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_**

 ** _En ce qui concerne mes prochains écrits sur Dragons, je ne sais pas si je vais continuez sachant que j'ai d'autres projets en tête en ce moment mais qui sait ? Peut-être qu'avec l'arrivée de la saison 4 le 17 février prochain, je changerai d'avis !_**

 ** _Je vous aime mes fans adorés..._**

 ** _A bientôt !_**

* * *

 ** _Partie 4_**

« _Ingrid,_

 _Si tu as lu ma précédente lettre, je n'ose imaginer l'état dans lequel tu t'es trouvée après avoir découvert celle-ci. En effet, je ne suis pas mort Ingrid. Durant la bataille, les hommes de Viggo m'ont fait prisonnier. Je t'écris parce qu'étant au plus près d'eux, j'ai pu accéder à certaines informations. Ainsi, je sais que les frères Grimborn prévoient un grand coup prochainement._

 _Ne vous laissez pas avoir._

 _D'autre part, je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir laissée dans le doute aussi longtemps. Je t'en pris, pardonne-moi._

 _Prends soin de toi,_

 _Dagur._ »

Voilà ce que la lettre de Dagur indiquait. Après l'avoir lu minutieusement, Harold et Astrid se lancèrent un regard. La blonde s'avança ensuite vers la brune et la prit dans ses bras.

– Oh Ingrid...

Lorsqu'elles mirent fin à leur étreinte, Astrid garda une main autour de l'épaule d'Ingrid. Harold regarda les filles, l'air sonné.

– J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire... lâcha-t-il.

Ingrid lui sourit faiblement, les larmes aux yeux.

– Alors ne dis rien.

Pour toute réponse, il la prit dans ses bras à son tour.

...

– Dagur est en vie ?! hurla Varek.

Ingrid se tenait à table avec le groupe qui affichait une expression perplexe.

– Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama Kranedur.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui.

– Quoi ? C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Ingrid souffla.

– Bien sûr que c'est une bonne nouvelle Krane mais... commença-t-elle.

– Mais quoi ? répondit-il.

La brune lança un regard dans la direction d'Harold.

– Et si c'était un piège Kranedur, tu y as pensé ? demanda Harold.

Le jumeau baissa la tête.

– Il faut garder à l'esprit que Viggo aime jouer. Il aurait très bien pu faire faire cette lettre... Malheureusement, on ne peut être sûrs de rien. Je suis désolé, Ingrid, mais on ne peut pas courir le risque d'aller le chercher, finit-il par dire en la regardant.

Astrid vint poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son amie. Mais celle-ci se leva soudainement de table.

– Je crois que je vais aller me reposer un peu...

– Je t'accompagne, annonça Astrid.

Ingrid se tourna vers son amie.

– C'est gentil Astrid mais je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seule...

Elle la laissa donc partir et la bande la regarda s'éloigner, impuissante.

– Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! s'indigna Varek.

– Je suis de l'avis de Varek pour une fois. On ne peut pas juste la laisser partir comme ça sachant que son frère est peut-être en vie, là dehors, entre les mains de Viggo ! s'énerva Rustik.

– Mais tout le problème est là Rustik... Il y a ce "peut-être" et je ne vous laisserai pas prendre ce risque, conclut le futur chef de Beurk.

Tout le monde se tut alors et le repas poursuivit son cours.

Les jours passèrent sur l'île et les dragons refirent bientôt leur apparition avec toute une ribambelle de nouveau-nés dont tout le village ne tarda pas à s'occuper. Les célébrations de fin d'année étant passées, il fut temps pour les dragonniers de rejoindre la Rive et reprendre leurs activités au grand dam de Stoïk qui était très attristé de les voir partir une nouvelle fois.

– Soyez prudents surtout et ne vous engagez pas dans des combats perdus d'avance, tu m'as bien compris, Harold ?

– Oui Papa, ne t'en fais pas pour nous.

– Prends soin de toi, Fils.

– Toi aussi, P'pa. Allez, on décolle ! déclara-t-il, s'adressant à l'ensemble du groupe.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la Rive du Dragon, plus pressés que jamais d'y retourner avec cependant une Ingrid qui demeurait silencieuse.

Le voyage leur parut extrêmement long et fatiguant tant la tension qui régnait sur l'ensemble de la clique était palpable mais Harold n'y prêta pas attention. Ce fut finalement Astrid qui prit les choses en main en allant parler à Ingrid.

– Ok ça suffit maintenant Ingrid, vide ton sac.

– Y a rien à dire.

La blonde la regarda avec obstination en fronçant les sourcils mais l'autre baissa les yeux.

– S'il te plaît Ingrid, insista la jeune fille.

– Non Astrid, c'est pas la peine. Harold a pris sa décision et il ne reviendra pas dessus alors la discussion est close.

La petite amie du jeune homme soupira.

– Oh je t'en pris Ingrid, ne me fais pas la tête comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien dans cette décision ! s'exclama Astrid.

– Bien sûr, je le sais ça Astrid mais le fait est que si je te demande de partir avec moi à la recherche de mon frère, est-ce que tu viendrais ?

Astrid ne put soutenir son regard.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais. Quoiqu'il arrive, tu iras dans son sens parce que tu l'aimes et c'est normal. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te le reprocher mais la réalité est celle-là. Je suis toute seule et Dagur aussi.

– Ingrid, ne crois pas ça. Tu penses bien que si jamais un jour il se trompe, je ne manquerai pas de le lui dire. Et le fait que je l'aime ne m'empêchera pas de le faire. Non. En revanche, il nous est déjà arrivé de lui cacher des choses et ça il n'est plus question que je le refasse. Ça avait failli détruire notre relation.

La brune esquissa un sourire.

– Tu vois ? Tu tiens à lui plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre ! Alors mets-toi un peu à ma place ! Mon frère est peut-être en vie, retenu par Viggo et ses hommes, livré à lui-même... Si c'était Harold qui était là-bas mais qu'est-ce que tu ferais, non de Thor ?!

– Je... débuta Astrid.

– Hey ! Regardez là-bas ! On dirait un message ! remarqua Varek.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elles étaient déjà arrivées sur la Rive et Varek venait de remarquer une lettre accrochée autour du cou d'un terreur terrible. Il vint à la rencontre de celui-ci et décrocha le papier.

– Qu'est-ce que ça dit Varek ? demanda Harold.

Après avoir lu minutieusement la lettre, l'intellectuel en fit un bref résumé à l'intéressé :

– C'est Mala, les Défenseurs des ailes ont des ennuis...

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit exactement ?

– Elle dit que : « [...] Les hommes de Viggo Grimborn sont sur place, ils nous encerclent. Nous ne tiendrons plus très longtemps. Nous avons besoin de renfort. Venez au plus vite. [...] » C'est ce qu'elle dit.

Le jeune chef jeta un œil à la lettre puis déclara :

– Ok les gars, on part leur venir en aide, préparez-vous à...

Mais il n'en fallut pas plus à Ingrid pour s'offusquer.

– J'y crois pas, tu pars lui venir en aide comme ça, sans condition ! Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est pas un piège ?!

– Ingrid... commença-t-il.

– Laisse tomber Harold, vas-y, pars la rejoindre puisqu'elle a tellement besoin de toi ! s'énerva-t-elle.

La jolie brune s'éloigna alors, furieuse.

– Je vais rester avec elle, comme ça si jamais c'est un piège, on sera deux pour défendre la Rive, proposa Astrid avant de la suivre.

– Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? l'interrogea Harold.

– T'inquiète pas Harold, allez-y.

Astrid eut l'impression qu'il voulait ajouter quelque chose mais il se ravisa.

Les dragonniers laissèrent alors les deux jeunes filles sur la Rive du dragon, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers l'île des Défenseurs des ailes.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent là-bas, que ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils constatèrent l'absence de bateaux ennemis aux abords de l'île.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'étonna Rustik.

Ils atterrirent au milieu du peuple de Mala. La foule semblait étonnée. La chef des Défenseurs des ailes apparut au milieu de l'assemblée.

– Harold Haddock, que me vaut le plaisir ?

– Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi nous avoir envoyé un message alors ? demanda Rustik.

– Pardonnez-moi mais de quel message parlez-vous ?

– Mais elle se fiche de nous ! s'agaça le brun aux yeux bleus.

– Sauf si ce n'est pas elle qui l'a envoyé... prononça Harold.

– Quoi ? Je vous suis plus là les gars... se désola le jumeau.

– C'est pourtant pas compliqué Krane, ça veut dire qu'on est tombé dans un piège de Viggo, informa Kognedur.

– Encore ?! s'exclama Kranedur.

– Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? intervint Mala.

Varek sortit la lettre reçue plutôt dans la journée et la tendit à la reine de l'île :

– Voici le message que l'on a reçu de votre part.

La femme aux cheveux courts le parcourut avec intérêt avant d'affirmer :

– Il est évident que ce message est un faux. Je n'aurais jamais qualifié d'«hommes » les espèces de rats qui travaillent pour Viggo, ce sont des chasseurs, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Dans son coin, Harold était en train d'essayer de donner du sens à la situation qui se jouait devant lui sans vraiment qu'il se sente pris dedans. Puis, au bout d'un petit moment de réflexion, c'est comme si tout s'éclairait d'un seul coup. Tandis que tous les autres étaient en train de s'échauffer sur le sujet, il articula le prénom de sa petite amie.

– Il faut qu'on y retourne ! Elles sont en danger ! s'écria le jeune homme.

– Mais enfin Harold, de quoi tu parles ? questionna Varek.

– Les filles ! Astrid. Ingrid. Elles sont en danger ! C'est un piège ! Viggo va leur tomber dessus ! Sur la Rive ! Il faut qu'on y aille, maintenant.

– Mais enfin, pourquoi est-ce que Viggo voudrait s'en prendre à elles ? demanda Rustik.

– Je ne sais pas encore mais on ne va pas tarder à le savoir. Dragonniers, on décolle !

Ils s'envolèrent alors à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée, abandonnant Mala au passage.

– Comment j'ai encore pu tomber dans le piège ? s'énerva Harold.

– C'est vrai que ça commence à faire beaucoup, intervint Kranedur.

Le fils de Stoïk adressa un regard triste à son ami, défait. Les autres lui lancèrent un regard noir de reproches.

– Ça va aller Harold, c'est d'Ingrid et Astrid qu'on parle là, s'empressa d'ajouter Varek.

Cependant, le jeune homme ne semblait pas rassuré pour autant. Bien au contraire, son estomac lui faisait mal tellement il avait peur pour elles. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose.

Mais quand ils aperçurent la Rive au loin, ils savaient déjà qu'il était déjà trop tard. Les bateaux de Viggo encerclaient l'île et aucune trace des filles ne se présentait à l'horizon. Ils s'approchèrent de leur base, c'est là qu'il les vit, qu'il la vit, enchaînée solidement au mât d'un de leur navire. Elle se débattait, tentant de venir à bout de ses liens, donnant des coups de pieds à quiconque essayait de l'en empêcher mais lorsqu'elle le vit, elle stoppa toute activité contestataire.

– Harold ! cria-t-elle.

– Astrid ! Est-ce que ça va ? s'écria-t-il.

– C'est un piège Harold ! Ne l'...

Le chef des chasseurs de dragons lui avait collé sa main sur sa bouche délicate.

– Je t'interdis de la toucher ! hurla Harold.

Krokmou émit un grognement qui se voulait plus que menaçant.

– Mon cher Harold, on n'attendait plus que toi... et ton furie nocturne, ricana Viggo.

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils.

– Krokmou ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Viggo ?

– Ce que je veux ? Lui bien sûr ! Et la lentille de cette chère Ingrid...

La brune apparut alors aux côtés de Viggo, retenue par des gardes. Il l'attrapa par le menton en souriant puis la relâcha.

– C'est aussi simple que ça.

– Mais de quelle lentille parle-t-il Ingrid ? s'étonna Harold. Et pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de Krokmou ?

– Harold, tu sais aussi bien que moi comment fonctionne l'Œil de dragon donc je ne doute pas que tu trouveras la réponse par toi-même.

Harold ne mit pas plus de deux secondes à comprendre.

– Tu cherches des furies nocturnes ?! Mais pourquoi ? Dans quel but Viggo ?

– Ça, ce ne sont pas tes affaires mon garçon. Maintenant, soyez raisonnables tous les deux, donnez-moi ce que je demande.

– Sinon quoi ?

– Tu oses poser la question cher Harold ? Ryker !

Le frère de Viggo se positionna alors devant Astrid et plaça son arme tranchante sous le cou de la jeune fille.

– Non ! hurla Harold.

– Quand à toi Ingrid, n'as-tu pas gardé au fond de toi l'espoir de retrouver un jour ton frère ?

Ingrid et Harold se regardèrent, pétrifiés. Viggo donna un signe de tête à l'un de ses hommes de main. Deux hommes sortirent alors avec un prisonnier dont le visage était caché par un sac en toile de jute. Celui-ci se débattait mais les hommes le maintenaient fermement. Le chef des chasseurs de dragons leur indiqua un nouveau signe de tête. On lui découvrit donc le visage.

– Dagur... ? murmura Ingrid d'une voix tremblante.

Harold avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

– Voilà le marché. La lentille et le furie nocturne contre cette chère Astrid et ce cher Dagur.

Ingrid tourna la tête vers Harold.

– Je suis désolée Harold.

– Ingrid...

La brune déposa la lentille entre les mains de Viggo Grimborn.

– Sage décision, jeune fille. Relâchez-le.

Dagur fut libéré et atterrit dans les bras de sa sœur dans une accolade affectueuse.

– Hé bien, qu'attends-tu Harold Haddock ? Tu veux vraiment que je fasse mourir ton amie sous tes yeux, là tout de suite ? Ryker !

Son frère réduisit la marge qui existait entre le cou de la jeune fille et son épée. S'en était trop, les Grimborn allaient beaucoup trop loin.

– C'est bon Viggo, t'as gagné...

Mais il n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Contre toute attente, le furie nocturne poussa un rugissement sous la forme d'une onde de choc ce qui conduisit l'ensemble des membres de l'équipage y compris les frères Grimborn à se retrouver à terre. Il s'avança vers Astrid avec son fidèle dragonnier sur le dos et à l'aide de son épée de feu brûla les liens de la blonde. Elle monta sur le dos de Krokmou et celui-ci décolla en tentant d'échapper aux hommes qui essayaient déjà de le récupérer.

– Attrapez-le ! hurla Viggo.

Ils volaient au-dessus de l'eau quand le dragon fut finalement pris dans leurs filets. Harold et Astrid tombèrent alors dans la mer sans avoir eu le temps de prendre leur respiration. Ils regagnèrent bientôt la surface pour assister au triste spectacle de la capture du meilleur ami du jeune garçon. Krokmou lui adressa un regard triste.

– Krokmou !

– Adieu Harold, j'ai été bien heureux de faire ta connaissance, déclara Viggo.

Les bateaux s'éloignèrent alors de la Rive laissant l'ensemble des dragonniers abasourdis. Harold tapa un poing dans l'eau. Astrid lui posa une main rassurante sur son épaule gauche. Son regard se posa alors sur elle. Il esquissa un sourire aux sentiments mitigés mais soulagé.

– Oh Astrid, Thor merci, tu vas bien ! s'exclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi...

...

Viggo parti, la bande se remettait à peine de ses émotions. Il avait emmené Krokmou avec lui. Les interrogations quand à ses motivations se bousculaient dans la tête des dragonniers mais ils n'avaient pas encore la tête à ça. Dagur était de retour. C'était comme s'il avait trompé la mort de leur point de vue. Ingrid était sous le choc, comme tout le monde, mais elle se réjouissait du "retour" de son frère dans le monde des vivants. Alors voilà ce que les dragonniers faisaient, ils fêtaient son retour. Tout le monde excepté Astrid. Cette dernière était parti s'isoler dans sa chambre sans que personne ne sache pourquoi.

– Mais raconte-nous, on te croyait tous mort ! s'exclama Varek.

– On t'as vu disparaître dans la fumée ! affirma Kranedur.

– Comment t'as fait pour survivre ? demanda Rustik.

– En fait, quand je me suis jeté dans les navires en flammes avec Ombre Tueur, les hommes de Viggo nous ont pas tué, ils nous ont capturé et depuis je suis leur prisonnier. Je ne sais pas ce que mon dragon est devenu.

– Alors la lettre que j'ai reçue, elle était bien de toi ?

– Tu as reçu ma lettre ? s'étonna Dagur.

– Oui et aussi celle que tu m'avais laissée avant de partir...

– Ingrid...

– Je sais que tu n'as pas tué notre père.

Le roux sourit et prit de nouveau sa sœur dans ses bras. Harold observait la scène avec intérêt, il avait finalement eu raison d'accorder sa confiance à son ancien ennemi. C'est là qu'il constata l'absence d'Astrid.

– On va pouvoir passer à table ! s'exclama Ingrid.

– Commencez sans moi, je vais voir où est passé Astrid, indiqua Harold.

– Je crois qu'elle est montée dans sa hutte, va y jeter un œil, l'informa la brune.

Sur le conseil d'Ingrid, le garçon se dirigea vers la hutte d'Astrid. Il frappa. Personne ne répondit alors il se décida à entrer. La jeune fille était allongée sur son lit, tournant le dos au jeune homme.

– Astrid ?

– C'est toi Harold ?

– Est-ce que ça va ?

– J'ai pas très faim, c'est tout. Mais vas-y, va les rejoindre, t'en fais pas pour moi.

– A vrai dire, je n'ai pas très faim non plus...

Il s'approcha du lit de la jeune femme et s'assit sur le rebord de celui-ci. Il caressa l'épaule de celle-ci.

– Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Astrid.

Elle le regarda puis baissa les yeux, hésitante. Elle finit par se relever en reportant son regard sur lui.

– Tout est de ma faute.

Son petit ami afficha une mine confuse.

– Quoi ?

– C'est ma faute si Krokmou s'est fait capturé... J'm'en veux tellement Harold si tu savais !

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de ta faute, ne crois pas ça Astrid !

– Mais si tu n'avais pas eu à choisir entre lui et moi, il serait toujours là, dit-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Harold soupira en la prenant dans ses bras, il lui caressa le dos pour la rassurer puis il prit son visage entre ses mains. D'une voix douce, il déclara :

– Si c'était à refaire, je le referais Astrid. Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais.

Elle ferma alors les yeux, quelques larmes débordant de ceux-ci, et le beau brun vint coller ses lèvres aux siennes.

– On ramènera Krokmou. Et on le fera ensemble, en équipe.

Astrid sourit à cette dernière remarque. Ils s'allongèrent sur son lit, entrelacés.

– Maintenant dormez gente dame, une longue journée nous attend demain.

La respiration de la jeune fille se calqua à celle de son meilleur ami tandis que celui-ci se demandait à quand remontait la dernière fois où ils s'étaient retrouvé dans une situation semblable à celle qu'ils vivaient maintenant. Il s'en souvint subitement ; c'était lorsqu'ils avaient perdu l'Œil de dragon.

 _L'Œil de dragon était à présent entre les mains de Viggo Grimborn. Harold avait lamentablement échoué : il n'avait pas réussi à ramener Ingrid et Sonnovent qui se trouvaient Thor sait où et par-dessus tout, il avait perdu l'Œil de dragon. Harold s'en voulait énormément, il se croyait responsable de cette situation. En réalité, les évènements l'avaient largement dépassé. Lui et toute la bande se trouvaient désormais dans une position délicate, ils devaient à tout prix récupérer l'artefact mais ils étaient seuls face au chef des chasseurs de dragons. Cependant, Harold avait compris qu'il n'était plus question de jouer maintenant : aucune erreur ne lui serait permise de nouveau. Un silence de plomb pesait sur la troupe des dragonniers depuis déjà un bon moment. Rustik finit par se décider à le briser._

 _– Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie là mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_

 _Harold avait encore le regard perdu dans l'océan, tenant la pièce de l'honorable chef viking fermement dans sa main droite._

 _– On rentre sur la Rive, déclara-t-il froidement, fixant toujours l'horizon._

 _Astrid ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, elle n'avait pas l'air en accord avec la décision du jeune homme._

 _– Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on retourne à la Rive ? Après tout ce qui vient de se passer ? La situation est trop grave Harold, on doit en parler à ton père._

 _Harold se retourna alors pour lui faire face._

 _– Non Astrid, il est hors de question d'impliquer mon père là-dedans._

 _– Mais pourquoi ? s'insurgea-t-elle._

 _– Astrid, si on s'est éloigné de Beurk je crois que c'était pour une raison bien précise... commença-t-il._

 _– Visiblement pas celle que je m'étais imaginée... le coupa-t-elle._

 _– Enfin, tu l'as dit toi-même : on n'est plus des enfants ! s'exclama Harold. On peut gérer nos problèmes tout seul, on n'a pas besoin de l'appui de Beurk pour ça._

 _La discussion prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et l'agitation se faisait pressentir, ce qui ne laissa pas le groupe indifférent. Ceux-ci s'étaient mis quelque peu en retrait, analysant la situation._

 _– Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On les laisse se disputer jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent d'accord ou on intervient ? demanda Kognedur._

 _– Très bonne question frangine, nous sommes face à un vrai dilemme : devons-nous les laisser faire et assister à leurs désaccords, ma foi, plutôt plaisants ou alors briser ce moment si magique où ces deux âmes fragiles luttent l'une contre l'autre ? Hum... choix difficile... répondit Kranedur, se frottant le menton en plissant les yeux._

 _– Roh... Vous êtes vraiment des têtes de moutons vous deux... soupira Rustik._

 _– Bon on va faire autrement, intervint Varek, je vais leur parler._

 _Il se dirigea alors vers Harold et Astrid qui étaient à présent debout face à l'autre, se lançant des regards noirs. Astrid pointait Harold du doigt._

 _– Et tu sais que j'ai raison ! finit-elle en croisant les bras._

 _– Astrid, c'est non. On rentre sur la Rive, c'est non-négociable, rétorqua Harold._

 _– Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda simplement Varek._

 _– T'as entendu le chef ? On rentre sur la Rive ! s'exclama Astrid, agacée._

 _Elle grimpa sur Tempête et s'envola à toute vitesse en direction de la Rive du dragon. Harold lâcha un soupir d'exaspération et se mit à la suivre. Varek se tourna vers le reste du groupe._

 _– Allez, on les suit._

 _– Hum... Y a de l'eau dans le gaz, on dirait... sourit Kognedur d'un air vicieux._

 _– Y a de l'eau dans quoi ?s'interrogea Kranedur._

 _– Rah... Tu comprends vraiment rien à rien Krane... souffla-t-elle._

 _Ils se rendirent ainsi jusqu'à la Rive du dragon. A leur arrivée, Astrid s'était précipitée vers sa hutte sans se retourner. Harold lui courrait après, il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec elle, elle était sa meilleure amie. Astrid referma violem_ _m_ _ent la porte de sa hutte derrière elle. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, Harold hésita à frapper mais il finit par se décider, rongé par la culpabilité._

 _– Astrid, on peut parler s'il te plaît ?_

 _– Va-t-en Harold._

 _– Enfin Astrid, cette situation est ridicule !_

 _Harold était en colère, il ne voulait pas se coucher sachant qu'il ne s'était pas réconcilié avec la jolie blonde. Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvint, il prit son courage à demain et entra._

 _– Harold... commença-t-elle._

 _– Bon Astrid, je sais que tu n'apprécies pas ma décision et je te comprends, je t'assure mais crois-moi, c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Tu connais mon père, il exagère toujours tout. Si on l'avait mêlé à toute cette histoire, il aurait tout pris en mains tout seul et on n'aurait été plus d'aucune utilité. Or c'est notre problème, c'est moi qui suis parti et qui vous ai entraîné avec moi dans tout ça. Je suis le seul responsable et je dois en assumer les conséquences maintenant. On doit apprendre à se débrouiller tout seul Astrid..._

 _La jeune femme s'avança alors vers lui, elle releva la tête en passant une main dans ses cheveux puis posa les mains sur sa taille et sourit._

 _– Bon d'accord, t'as raison Harold mais tu n'as pas à faire ça tout seul, on est tous responsables dans cette histoire alors on va agir en équipe, compris ?_

 _Harold sourit._

 _– Pas de problème._

 _– Et une dernière chose, promets-moi que si ça dégénère vraiment, on en informera ton père ? dit-elle, sérieuse._

 _– Je te le promets._

 _Ils se sourirent mutuellement et Astrid vint naturellement se blottir dans les bras d'Harold._

 _– Merci, murmura-t-elle._

 _Ils se séparèrent ensuite et Harold se dirigea vers la porte._

 _– Bonne nuit Astrid._

 _– Bonne nuit Harold._

C'était vraiment à partir de ce moment-là que la signification du mot « équipe » avait commencé à changer et à prendre tout son sens en ce qui les concernait. A présent, lorsqu'ils parlaient d'équipe c'était en tant que couple. Harold observa Astrid dormir. Elle était si belle quand elle dormait. Puis se fut bientôt lui qui se laissa peu à peu aller au sommeil.

Le lendemain, lorsque la Rive s'éveilla, il fut temps pour Ingrid de révéler ce qu'elle savait sur la lentille qu'elle avait remise plus tôt à Viggo.

– Ok Ingrid, dis nous ce que tu sais.

– Très bien. Cette lentille, je l'ai trouvé sur cette fameuse île qu'ils veulent trouver.

– L'île des furies nocturnes, c'est bien ça ? demanda Dagur.

La brune hocha la tête. Les yeux d'Harold s'écarquillèrent à cette révélation.

– Tu veux dire que... Tu l'as trouvé ?! s'étrangla-t-il presque.

– Comment t'as fait ? s'étonna Astrid.

– Vous savez, je l'ai découverte complètement par hasard ! C'était à l'époque où moi et Sonnovent voyagions seules toutes les deux. On s'était reposé sur cette île avant de repartir le lendemain. C'est là que j'ai trouvé cette lentille, cachée dans le tronc d'un arbre, comme s'il ne fallait pas la trouver. J'ai alors commencé à me poser des questions puis j'ai reconnu le symbole sur la lentille, même si c'était extrêmement petit, j'ai reconnu la forme qui était gravée sur le verre. C'était un furie nocturne. C'est là que j'ai compris, j'étais sur leur île, raconta Ingrid.

– Et alors, tu as pu en approcher ? s'excita le jeune dragonnier.

– Harold, dit-elle en marquant une pause.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

– Ils étaient partis.

– Quoi ? Comment ça ?

– Il n'y avait aucun furie nocturne sur cette île. Il n'y avait que des ossements, des squelettes dont on pouvait aisément deviner la forme...

– Tu veux dire que...

– Je pense qu'on les a exterminé Harold...

Le futur chef en resta bouche-bée. Tout espoir d'un jour réunir Krokmou avec les siens venait de s'envoler.

– Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre Ingrid ? l'interrogea Kognedur.

– Comme je vous l'ai dit, tout ce qu'il y avait sur cette île c'étaient des carcasses de dragons morts mais ce n'est pas tout. En fait, contrairement à ce que nous pensions Sonnovent et moi, nous n'étions pas seules sur cette île. Il y avait un Chant Funeste.

– Tu crois que c'est lui qui est responsable de la mort des furies nocturnes ?

– J'en suis même certaine mais ce dont je suis encore plus sûre c'est qu'il n'est pas arrivé sur cette île par hasard, on l'y a introduit. Voilà ce que je pense : des chasseurs de dragons avaient peut être voulu éloigner les furies nocturnes de leurs îles afin de les attraper plus facilement et ils pensaient que le Chant Funeste remplirait cette tâche. Cependant, ils ne savaient peut être pas que celui-ci mangeait ses victimes ! Résultat, ils se sont retrouvés complètement dépassés par la situation et n'ont plus osé revenir sur l'île et y ont donc laissé la lentille pour que plus personne n'y retournent !

La théorie d'Ingrid semblait tenir la route mais les dragonniers semblaient perplexes. Une question restait toujours en suspens : pourquoi Viggo voulait-il à ce point se procurer des furies nocturnes ?

– Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé avant ? demanda soudain Harold.

– Et bien tout simplement parce que cette île est dangereuse Harold ! Et je n'avais pas envie de te faire de la peine avec toute cette histoire.

– C'est gentil Ingrid mais maintenant grâce à toi, on sait qu'il faut agir vite si on veut pouvoir sauver Krokmou. Cette île est loin d'ici ?

– Je dirais à deux jours d'ici en bateau.

– Maître Harold ! s'écria une voix.

Ce dernier tourna alors la tête, c'était Johann le négociant.

– Johann ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Oh sir Harold ! Je suis venu vous informer d'une nouvelle peu réjouissante concernant Viggo et ses trafics de reptiles volants ! s'écria Johann, tout essoufflé.

– Viens Johann, rentre t'asseoir et explique nous ce que tu as nous dire calmement, l'invita Harold.

– Et en abrégeant si possible ! ajouta Rustik ironiquement.

Harold lui lança un regard noir. Johann s'installa alors à la table des dragonniers et ces derniers approchèrent pour écouter attentivement ce qu'il avait à leur dire.

– Voyez mes bons amis, j'ai comme qui dirait surpris une conversation sans le vouloir dans une taverne qui, ma foi, était plutôt charmante. La nourriture y était délicieuse et...

– Johann, s'il te plaît, intervint Harold en faisant signe au marchand de revenir à l'essentiel.

– La conversation Johann ? insista Astrid.

– Ah oui ! s'exclama le vieil homme. Deux chasseurs parlaient entre eux et ils disaient que leur maître préparait un piège à l'encontre de votre personne, sir Harold. Ils disaient que c'était dans la finalité de vous soutirer un bien précieux, votre dragon, le furie nocturne. A ce que j'ai compris, il leur était essentiel pour retrouver une île perdue.

– Oui on sait tout ça Johann, Viggo est déjà venu... avoua Varek.

– Est-ce que ses hommes ont évoqué autre chose ? Est-ce qu'ils ont dit pourquoi ils devaient se rendre là-bas ? le questionna Harold.

– Laissez-moi voir... Oui ! Je crois me rappeler que ça a un rapport avec un de leur grands acheteurs... Oui, l'un deux leur a passé commande d'une grande cargaison de furies nocturnes ! Il est prêt à les payer pour un bon prix, paraît-il.

Le jeune homme jeta alors un regard à l'ensemble des dragonniers.

– La voilà sa raison... Merci Johann.

– A votre service, maître Harold.

– Ce qui veut dire que Viggo nous tuera si on essaye de saboter cette mission ! s'exclama Varek.

– C'est bien plus grave qu'on ne se l'était imaginé Harold, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? somma Ingrid.

– Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on unisse nos forces si on veut pouvoir battre Viggo cette fois-ci, annonça le jeune homme. On part chez les Défenseurs des ailes.

Ils décollèrent alors tous en direction de l'île de Mala.

...

Après avoir expliqué toute l'histoire à la reine de la terre insulaire, celle-ci accepta volontiers de les aider. Pour elle, ce serait l'ultime bataille, leur dernière chance d'anéantir Viggo. Elle ne voudrait rater ça pour rien au monde. Son peuple s'était montré concilient, il ne leur restait plus qu'à élaborer un plan infaillible afin de mettre à mal les chasseurs de dragons une fois pour toute. D'autant plus que pour la première fois, ils avaient un coup d'avance sur lui.

– On est bien d'accord, il n'est pas question de les tuer ? demanda une dernière fois Harold.

– Tout à fait, ils auront d'abord droit à un jugement, répliqua Mala.

– On sait tous que ça revient au même, souffla Kranedur à sa sœur en pouffant de rire.

– Tais-toi, abruti ! le réprimanda-t-elle.

Mala et Harold se serrèrent la main comme deux vrais chefs de guerre. La bataille allait pouvoir commencer.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à retrouver la trace de Viggo et ses hommes, ils étaient déjà arrivés sur l'île des furies nocturnes. Les soldats de Mala étaient déjà partis à l'abordage des navires de Viggo. Les combats rapprochés avaient rapidement suivis ces assauts organisés. L'armée de Mala semblait prendre l'avantage mais rien n'était encore gagné. De leur côté, les dragonniers tentaient de retarder la progression des chasseurs de dragons sur l'île en incendiant leurs bateaux. Mala se battait aux côtés de ses hommes tandis qu'Harold avait pris en chasse Viggo qui se dirigeait vers l'île avec Ryker qui tenait fermement Krokmou. Dagur l'accompagnait.

– Tu ne trouveras rien ici Viggo.

L'intéressé leva les yeux vers celui qui l'avait interpellé.

– Au contraire Harold, ces furies nocturnes vont m'enrichir au-delà de l'imaginable ! s'exclama le maître des chasseurs de dragons.

– Sauf s'il n'en reste plus aucun.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore ? grogna Ryker.

Harold se rapprocha alors du duo Grimborn.

– Tu es piégé Viggo, rends-toi, maintenant.

– Jamais ! hurla-t-il.

Contre toute attente, Viggo grimpa sur le dos du reptile aux écailles noires et s'éloigna du petit groupe à vue d'œil.

– Vas-y Harold, je m'occupe de lui ! lança Dagur au jeune homme.

Harold courut alors à la recherche d'un compagnon ailé en faisant signe à ses coéquipiers de l'aider. Il sentit alors des griffes l'agripper. C'étaient Astrid et Tempête. La blonde aida alors le jeune garçon à monter sur le dos de sa dragonne. Ils poursuivirent alors Viggo qui était juché sur Krokmou. Heureusement pour eux, de nouveau libre, le dragon tenta par tous les moyens de faire tomber son nouveau cavalier à terre. Lorsqu'ils finirent par les trouver, le duo improbable volait très bas. Harold sauta de Tempête pour atterrir sur le dos de son meilleur ami. Il poussa Viggo mais comme il se débattait en même temps, entraîna le viking avec lui dans sa chute. Une fois à terre, un combat à l'épée s'opéra entre les deux hommes. Harold porta le premier coup mais le stratège qu'était Viggo n'eut aucun mal à rattraper son retard. Il frappa à son tour mais beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'Harold pourrait jamais faire. Mais le fils de Stoïk la brute avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il alluma son épée de feu afin de surprendre son adversaire qui s'y brûla. Alors qu'Harold pensait avoir repris la main sur son ennemi juré, celui-ci ne se laissa pas impressionné par ses tactiques innovatrices et reprit rapidement le dessus sur le jeune garçon qui se trouva à terre, à la merci de Viggo Grimborn. Astrid qui observait la scène, faillit intervenir mais elle fut devancée par un sauveur inespéré. Le Chant Funeste. Viggo eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il fut aspergé d'ambre dans laquelle il était à présent prisonnier. Le dragon partit alors avec sa victime tandis qu'Astrid s'empressa de récupérer son petit ami avec l'aide de Krokmou. Tout ce qu'ils purent distinguer fut le cri glaçant du redoutable chasseur.

Ils s'enfuirent alors à toute vitesse vers les côtes de l'île afin d'échapper à l'imposant dragon qui ne tarderait pas à revenir. Harold caressa affectueusement la tête de son meilleur ami et celui-ci lui répondit chaleureusement sous forme d'un roucoulement de plaisir. Mais il ne fallait pas perdre de vue que le temps jouait contre eux.

– Plus vite ! cria Harold.

– On fait ce qu'on peut ! clama Astrid.

Dagur et Ryker s'affrontaient toujours dans un combat violent. Aucun des deux ne semblait prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Le cri du Chant Funeste ne tarda pas à retentir de nouveau.

– Il arrive ! Dagur, cours ! hurla le brun à l'intention de son nouvel ami.

Le chef des Parenvrilles tourna alors la tête et c'est là qu'il le vit. Il se mit à courir et Krokmou ne tarda pas à l'attraper tandis que Ryker en était toujours à se demander ce qui se passait. Il finit par tourner la tête vers la chose qui allait le mener à sa perte avant de se faire recouvrir d'une substance orange qui le figea instantanément. S'en était fini des frères Grimborn.

Il ne leur restait à présent que peu de temps avant que le Chant Funeste ne se manifeste de nouveau.

– Astrid, dis à tout le monde d'arrêter les combats. Il me reste encore une chose à faire.

– Et vous, vous allez où ?

Sa question resta sans réponse, ils étaient déjà partis.

Krokmou et son cavalier traversèrent les flammes afin d'atteindre le bateau de Viggo. Ils finirent par atterrir non sans piquer la curiosité de Dagur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, mon frère ?

– L'Œil de dragon. Il faut qu'on le récupère.

– Je te suis.

Pendant ce court temps, Astrid était allée informer Mala de la situation et à elles deux, elles avaient prévenu leur armée de ce qui arrivait. Alors que tout le monde commençait à évacuer l'île, les chasseurs de dragons ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Bientôt, le Chant Funeste refit surface, seulement il n'était plus seul, d'autres l'accompagnaient et Harold ainsi que Dagur n'étaient pas encore revenus. Astrid et Ingrid commençaient à se faire du souci pour eux tandis qu'ils réapparurent dans le ciel plein de fumée auprès des deux jeunes filles qui comptaient le plus à leurs yeux.

– On est là !

Astrid plissa les yeux en hochant la tête. Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite le plus loin possible de l'île tout en aidant les bateaux de Mala à aller plus vite en les tirant. Bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent assez vite hors de danger, ils purent néanmoins observer le carnage qui se déroulait à des centaines de mètres non loin d'eux.

– La mission a été remplie avec succès, rentrons à présent, déclara Mala.

Peu de temps après,ils se retrouvèrent chez elle et elle les félicita du déroulement de la mission.

– Mais je croyais que vous souhaitiez un jugement équitable pour les frères Grimborn.

– C'est ce que j'ai dit, en effet. Mais tu sais aussi, mon cher Harold, que le seul jugement en lequel j'ai confiance est celui des dragons. Et ils ont décidé de les éliminer.

Cette femme l'impressionnait, vraiment. Elle avait réponse à tout et gardait toujours la tête froide. Harold se contenta d'approuver ce qu'elle disait d'un semi sourire qu'il accompagna d'un haussement d'épaule.

– J'ai été ravie de combattre à tes côtés, Harold Haddock. Au plaisir.

– Moi aussi Mala. Merci encore pour votre aide. A bientôt, j'espère.

– Au revoir Harold.

Leurs adieux présentés à la reine des Défenseurs des ailes, il était pour eux temps de partir. Ils se trouvaient au bord de l'île, point duquel ils comptaient partir pour économiser au maximum les forces de leurs dragons.

Ce fut ce moment précis que choisit l'intrépide Hofferson pour venir frapper son bien aimé dans l'épaule.

– Aïe ! s'écria Harold, surpris.

– Ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait peur.

Harold compris alors instantanément où elle voulait en venir. Il la saisit par la taille et vint l'embrasser sur les lèvres devant l'ensemble du groupe. Tant qu'à officialiser la chose, autant y aller à fond. Il finit par se détacher d'elle et déclara, la regardant droit dans les yeux :

– Et ça, c'est pour tout le reste.

Elle sourit et ils se prirent tous les deux dans les bras. Puis, ils se retournèrent vers la bande pour apprécier leurs réactions. Ingrid le savait déjà donc pas de surprise pour elle, Varek ne semblait pas l'être non plus. Dagur était heureux pour eux tandis que les jumeaux paraissaient ne pas comprendre. Quand à Rustik, il avait l'air comme soulagé.

– Vous étiez ensemble pendant tout ce temps et vous nous avez rien dit ?! s'énerva Kognedur.

– Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer là au juste ? demanda Kranedur.

Sa sœur soupira d'agacement. Mais ce fut la réaction de Rustik qui les étonna le plus. Celui-ci s'approcha d'eux et d'Harold plus particulièrement.

– Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt depuis le temps !

– Rustik ?

– Quoi ? Avec toutes les perches que je t'ai tendues, j'ai bien cru que tous mes efforts n'avaient servi à rien mais quand je vous vois tous les deux, je m'aperçois que ça en valait la peine ! s'exclama-t-il.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Rustik ? demanda Harold, un peu abasourdi par les propos du viking.

– Attends, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'étais réellement sur Astrid ?

Il commença à rire.

– C'était pour te rendre jaloux, vieux !

– On en apprend vraiment tous les jours... souffla le jeune homme.

– Bon, puisqu'on en est dans les révélations aujourd'hui, Dagur et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer également, intervint Ingrid.

– Me dites pas que vous sortez aussi ensemble vous aussi ?! l'interrogea le jumeau. Parce que là, ça serait vraiment bizarre...

– Non Kranedur, rassure-toi, il ne s'agit pas de ça. Dagur...

– Et bien en fait, Ingrid va se joindre à moi pour diriger les Parenvrilles à mes côtés et reprendre la place qui lui revient de droit, annonça Dagur en souriant avec sincérité.

– Ouah Ingrid, c'est génial, affirma Harold.

Astrid s'avança vers elle.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

– Astrid, on ne se sépare pas tu sais, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

– On continuera à se voir alors ?

– Je te le promets.

Ça faisait beaucoup d'au revoir en une journée mais les dragonniers avaient déjà surmonté bien pire que ça.

– Au fait Harold, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de... enfin tu vois de quoi je parle ? questionna Dagur.

Harold sortit alors quelque chose des affaires de Krokmou. Il soupesa l'objet dans ses mains.

– L'Œil de dragon ?

Il marqua une pause et observa attentivement l'artefact.

– Je pense qu'il a causé beaucoup trop de dégâts.

Il avait dit cette phrase avec un sérieux qui fit frissonner les dragonniers. Tout à coup, il se dirigea vers la pointe de la falaise sur laquelle il se trouvait et laissa tomber le vieil objet dans l'océan.

– Harold ! s'écria Varek. Mais tu es fou ou quoi ? Toutes ces connaissances... perdues à jamais au fond de l'océan... Comment on va faire maintenant pour chercher de nouvelles espèces de dragons ?

Harold arbora alors un sourire satisfait.

– On le fera à l'ancienne, en découvrant le monde par nous-mêmes Varek.

Ce dernier semblait éprouver un sentiment mitigé mais il savait que le jeune garçon avait raison. Ils remontèrent tous sur leurs dragons, s'apprêtant à s'envoler. Harold se réajusta sur sa selle avant d'ajouter :

– Il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

 **FIN.**


End file.
